What hurts the most
by Sammi Writes
Summary: What if do you do when you love someone more than life itself and in their leaving they leave you with one of the greatest gifts you could ever recieve? What if you never get the chance to tell them the truth? All Human Bella/Jacob Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**What Hurts The Most**

**Author's Note: OK Ladies and Gentlemen! I attempted to do a love triangle piece between Edward/Bella/Carlisle and decided to pull it after getting a few nasty reviews for just being creative. I'm going back with one of my favorite subjects to write on and that's the very sexy La Push boys. Now through out the Twilight movies I always rooted for Bella to come to her senses and head Jake's way but sadly that never happened (don't get me wrong Rob Pattinson is fine as hell but I kind of liked the chemistry better between the characters of Bella and Jacob). I think I am going to dig deeper into that. I may upset a few people with later events in this story but please keep in mind that it is just a story and I will be doing it all human and a bit OOC.**

**This story will be based on the song and music video for "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts (a total tear jerker when it comes to videos in my opinion). I think everyone has had the experience once or twice where they have so much to say to someone but they never get the chance, that's basically what this is about and that dreadful feeling of "What if".**

**Plot: Bella live in Forks with her parents Charlie and Renee, her father is chief of police. She meets Jacob one day while on a beach trip with friends in La Push and they immediately hit it off and start dating. Things begin to get serious between Bella and Jacob, much to Charlie's disapproval. When Charlie decides to step in and put his foot down Bella is left with so much to say to Jacob and no way to tell him the truth. What do you do when you have so much to say and you never can? And what if you will never know what could have been when your future is basically ripped away from you?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I would also like to add that this is all for fun and not intended to offend or upset anyone. Thank you for Reading and Reviewing!**

**Prologue:**

**Bella's POV**

What do you do when you love someone more than life itself and you don't see anyone but them in your future? What do you do when you never get the chance to tell them the truth? Or that they would be leaving you with a gift they never knew they gave you because you never had the chance to get it out in the open? I know all too well what that feels like.

My name is Bella Swan and Jacob Black was all of that and more to me and I never got the chance to tell him the truth even though he told me that he saw me in his future. And now here I am sitting in my bedroom crying myself to sleep because I never got to tell him just what he meant to me and how much I still see him in my future even though he is gone now and he will never know.

I'd like to say that I blame my father for him leaving the way that he did but I really didn't do anything to fight it either. After he left I yelled and screamed at my father until I was in tears but the truth it I should have chased after him and tried to tell him the truth before letting Charlie rip the only man that I will ever love from my life forever.

Having so much to say and watching him walk away never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving him was what I was trying to do is was TRULY hurts the most. This is our story.


	2. Chapter 1

_**What Hurts The Most**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this I have a lot of ideas for this story. Also, I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested. I haven't decided whether or not I want to use both POV's or not yet so for now I will be only writing in Bella's point of view. Please not that they may seem a bit OOC and this is all human, there will be no wolves or vampires in this story. Yes, the Cullens, Hales, and Whitlocks are in this story (though they are not adopted) but they are only friends, there will be no Bella/Edward action.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight that honor is bestowed upon Stephanie Meyer. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not intended to either upset or offend anyone reading it.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_My mom and dad moved me from Phoenix to my dad's hometown of Forks, Washington when I was 16 years old and I hated every second of it. I hated that I had to leave all of my friends and my life behind. Driving through Forks when we first got there just confirmed one thing for me, I was going to hate it here. It was raining when we arrived which my dad told me to expect since it was one of the rainiest states in the country and I thought to myself "Great just one more reason for me to hate the stupid move"_.

When my dad was offered the position as Chief of Police of Fork Police Department he was happy to accept it since he knew these parts well. After all he and Renee, my mother, did grow up here together and this was where they first met and became high school sweethearts. They got married and he worked for the Phoenix Sherriff's Department my entire life as a Deputy but never moved up in ranks like he wanted to. I had to admit that I was proud of Dad for being in charge of the entire department now so that part of the move wasn't so bad but just leaving in general was.

When we pulled into the driveway of what used to be my grandparent's house I saw that nothing had changed since coming to visit every once in a while as a small child before they both died. I'll be honest, I have always loved this house. I wasn't to fond of everything else about the town but this house was enough to at least make me put forth some kind of effort to try to make a go of this move.

The movers were already at the house when we arrived and setting up a tented path from the truck to the front door to keep from getting out stuff wet. Dad got out and unlocked the door for them so that they could get started unloading. Mom and I got what few things we had in the car and brought them inside, putting them in their rightful places as Dad directed the traffic of the movers.

It took a few hours before everything was unloaded and set up and the movers left us to unpack everything. Mom was downstairs attempting to cook dinner, and when I say attempting I mean that literally because if you knew my mom you would know that she could burn water if it were possible. What few dishes she did know how to cook were actually pretty good, I just hoped she cooked one of those.

I stayed up in my room unpacking my things and putting them away. I set up my stereo on top of the dresser and plugged it in before tackling anything else. As the sounds of Kings of Leon filled the air I started to tackle the boxes that held everything from my previous life in Phoenix. After putting out all of the odds and ends I tackled the clothes. I put all of the pants, underwear and night clothes in the drawers and walked into the huge closet to hang up the shirts and nightgowns. Yes, I had a few dresses but I didn't like wearing them and only had them to please my mother. I put those at the very back of the closet.

When everything was unpacked I turned my stereo off and took all of the empty boxes outside to the garbage cans. Passing by the kitchen I had to admit that whatever it was that my Mom was cooking smell kind of good. I heard my stomach growl which only reminded me that I hadn't had anything since the night before because I just couldn't find my appetite while riding in a car with my parents for two days straight. I put the hood of my sweatshirt over my head and headed out to the curb to lay the boxes by the rest of the trash that accumulated from our unpacking and heard music blaring from next door and the entire backyard was illuminated.

Being the curious person that I am, I walked to my backyard and climbed up into the old tree house my grandparents built for me when I was child. The people next door were having a party and judging by the amount of teenagers there, it appeared to be for a birthday or end of summer type deal. I inched out onto one of the thick branches to take a close look at the people and was about halfway out, just over their fence, when I heard the branch start creaking. Looking behind me and seeing that there was no way I would make it back to the tree house before the branch I was on broke I thought to myself _"This is going to hurt!"_. The branch broke and I went tumbling to the ground right in the middle of their party.

The fall knocked the wind out of me and I think I was fine but the shock and embarrassment of crashing these people's party was enough to make me lay there frozen and blushing. I heard one of the teenagers, though I could see who, yell for their father as the crowd made their way toward me. _"What a way to make a first impression Bella" _I thought.

"Coming through, Coming through" I heard a shrill female voice say as the crowd parted and a very handsome blonde man, who didn't appear to be a day over 30, made his way to my side carrying what seemed to be a medical kit. _"Wow! At least we know now that you live next door to a doctor, you big klutz" _I cursed myself.

"Does anything hurt?" the man asked.

"No it just knocked the wind out of me is all. I feel fine honestly." I said.

"Can I still check you out to make sure? I'd hate to have your parents worrying." the man said with a smile.

"If you insist" I said as politely as I could, trying not to blush as the crowd stared at the exchange between the doctor and myself. As the man examined me to see if I was all in one piece we talked.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what were you doing climbing a tree in the dark?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I guess it's true that curiosity killed the cat." I said "I guess I was curious where the music and lights were coming from so I climbed on the branch beside my old childhood tree house and evidently it couldn't hold my weight as well as it could when I was a child coming here to visit my grandparents."

"You know, you could have just come on over and introduced yourself instead of us meeting under such circumstances." he said with a smile and I blushed. "Pardon my rudeness, I'm Carlisle Cullen one of the town doctor" he said extending his hand to which I took.

"Bella Swan" I said shyly.

"Ah, the new police chief's daughter?" he asked and I nodded.

"Well you can tell the chief that you are ok and that there's no harm done on our end." he said with a smile.

"I'll go tell him that now." I said as he helped me to my feet.

"Why don't you stay a while seeing as you just moved in and all?" he asked.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your party any more than I already have." I said.

"Nonsense, I am sure the kids would be more than happy to have a fresh face around." he said.

"I really need to be getting back, my parents are probably worrying." I said. The truth is, I really wanted to stay but I was a bit too shy and embarrassed to after what had just happened.

"I'll walk with you back over there and maybe we can talk your parents into letting you come back for a while" the little black haired girl standing beside Dr. Cullen said. She didn't look a day over 14 and reminded me of one of those pixie fairies.

"Um…ok" I said timidly. We started to walk back as I heard the music start back up and people talking again.

"I'm Alice Cullen by the way." the girl said extending her hand.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said taking her hand.

"So, where did you guys move from?" she asked as we walked toward my house.

"We moved here from Phoenix but my parents grew up here, in fact the house we are living in was my dad's parents' house." I said.

"Oh that's cool. So did you just get in tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, earlier this afternoon." I said.

"Do you like it here so far?" she asked.

"Honestly? I don't know what to think, I miss Phoenix but I promised my parents that I would at least try to make the best of it here. My dad took the job as the new police chief so it's kind of a big deal for him if I did try." I said.

"Well then, let's go see if you can come back and I'll introduce you to some people. Is that ok?" she asked and I nodded nervously.

"Oh don't be nervous, Bella, they are going to love you. As a matter of fact, I think we are all going to be the best of friends, just wait and see." she said with a smile as we walked up the steps. I opened the front door to see my mom standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Isabella Swan, where were you?" she said sternly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Swan, Bella heard our party next door and came over to introduce herself. We got to talking and I guess we lost track of time, I apologize for making you worry." Alice said lying through her teeth, and very convincingly at that because my mother seemed to by it and I was thankful I didn't have to tell her the truth.

"Well, that's nice. I'm Renee Swan. And you are?" my mom said wiping her hand on her pants and extending it to Alice.

"Alice Cullen, my father is one of the doctors at Forks General." she said taking my mother's hand.

"I think your father will have his hands full with my daughter here, she's a bit of a klutz." my mother said with a laugh.

"Mom!" I said feeling myself blush.

"It's ok, she's welcome over anytime. I know we all are going to be the best of friends." she said.

"I'm glad to know that Bella will be making friends so soon, she hated the idea of leaving her old ones." my mother said.

"I know the feeling, we haven't been here long at all. We moved here from Alaska about 2 years ago and I'll be the first to admit that I was absolutely irritated about leaving." she said with a smile "But then I met Jasper and Rosalie and everyone else just followed and I have learned to love it here and I am sure that Bella will too."

Just then my father walked into the room and I was scared to death as to what he had to say about me being missing for so long.

"Hey Bells, there you are. See Renee, I told you she'd show up." my dad said, it shocked me because normally he was the one freaking out and not my mom. "Who's your friend Bells?"

"I'm Alice Cullen, I live next door." Alice said shaking hands with my father.

"Your dad's the newest doctor in town right?" he asked, clearly my dad had done his research before we moved here.

"Yes, sir. We have been here about 2 years now." she said with a smile.

"A buddy of mine told me nothing but good things before we moved here so it was reassuring that a good doctor will be close by for my Bells, I'm sure Renee has already told you about how much of a klutz she is." Dad said and I turned red again in embarrassment. _"What is this embarrass Bella night?"_ I thought.

"I came back with Bella to ask if it was ok if she came over for a while. It's my brother, Emmett's birthday as well as our last party before school starts." Alice said.

"Sure, that's no problem. Just don't stay out too late Bells, ok?" Dad said.

"Thank you Chief Swan, Mrs. Swan. I won't keep her out too late." Alice said with a smile and we turned to head back to her house. A part of me was hoping that my father was going to say no to me going out my first night there but another part of me was relieved he was letting me because it was giving me the chance to get to know Alice better and to meet a few other kids my age.

Alice and I talked some more as we walked back over to her house and I found out that she was the same age I was, she had two older brothers named Edward, who was going to be a junior and Emmett who was going to be a senior. Alice had been seeing Jasper Hale since she moved to Forks who was also a junior and her brother had been seeing his cousin, Rosalie. As we inched closer to the house and to the backyard full of the people I had embarrassed myself in front of earlier I thought to myself _"Here goes Nothing!"_.


	3. Chapter 2

**What Hurts the Most**

**Author's Note: I just couldn't stop writing, and now her it his almost 1:30 in the morning and I have to be to work at 8 and I just can't seem to stop. I have this thing about not putting down my thoughts before I go to sleep, it bugs me, and I have constant thoughts tonight.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, that honor is bestowed upon Stephanie Meyer. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not intended to neither upset or offend anyone. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

As we walked through the Cullen's house toward the backyard I was once again greeted by Dr. Cullen upon entering. He and Alice introduced me to his wife Esme and we stood in the kitchen chatting for a while before I followed Alice out back to meet the rest of the group. I admit, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were very nice and I knew that I was really going to like being around them.

"Well let's go meet the group, shall we?" Alice said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the crowd of people that had been surrounding me earlier during the tree branch fiasco. The first person we came upon was a tall and handsome boy who looked to be about 17 with wild bronze colored hair and the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen.

"Edward, this is Bella Swan. She just moved in next door. Bella this is my older brother, Edward." Alice said.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Edward said taking my hand and pressing it to his lips. _"Wow! He's gorgeous and a gentleman too." _I thought to myself. Alice pulled my further into the crowd and the next person we came across approach Alice and gave her a quick peck on the lips. I assumed this person was Jasper. He was a tall guy with blonde hair that fell around his chin and bright blue eyes.

"I was worried you were going to come back Ali, darlin'." he said with a thick southern accent.

"I'm sorry, Jazzy. I was going to see if Bella's mom and dad would let her come join the party." she said. "Jazzy, this is Bella. Bella this is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale."

"Nice to meet you Jasper." I said.

"Pleasure's all mine, darlin'." he said taking my hand in his. "I guess while we are making introductions then I should introduce you to my brother Peter and his girlfriend, Charlotte."

Just as he said that a guy who looked to be a year or two older with shorter blonde hair walked up with a beautiful blonde girl at his side.

"Peter, Char, this here is Bella" Jasper said "Bella, this is my older brother Peter and his girlfriend, Charlotte."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bella" Peter said with the same thick accent that Jasper had. They must have been from somewhere like Texas or something.

"Likewise" I said taking their hands.

"Come on! Let's go meet more people." Alice said bouncing on her toes and taking my hand. She pulled me further into the crowd and we came to a tall guy with short black hair who looked like he should be a football player with his arm draped over a tall blonde who could have passed for a supermodel as beautiful as she was.

"Emmy!" Alice said getting the guy's attention.

"Cool, Ali, your back." the guy said to Alice before noticing I was standing beside her"Oh hey! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just knocked the wind out of me is all." I said with a blush.

"Oh don't get embarrassed, I think you're a trooper for walking away from that without a scratch, what do you think Rose?" the boy said.

"Definitely, I know I would have broken something if it happened to me." the blonde said.

"It serves me right for being nosey, I guess." I said.

"HEY! If I heard a kick ass party going on next door when I first moved in I'd be nosey too." the boy said and the blonde nodded beside him "I'm Emmett Cullen and this is Rosalie Hale. I'm glad you came back."

"Bella Swan, and thanks for having me. Happy Birthday." I said.

"Thanks." he said. "And I know that this little ass town might seem like much right now but if you stick with us we will show you how to make it worth your while."

"Thanks." I said.

"You don't have to be shy around us Bella, we won't bite…hard." Rosalie said with a laugh. I cracked a smile at her joke, she was funny and beautiful.

"So I take it Ali here has introduced you to the crew?" Emmett said.

"Yeah, they all see nice. Anyone I should watch out for?" I asked trying to get a feel for the troublemakers and drama queens.

"Not with out crowd." he said "But there are a few people here that just flocked our way because of our awesomeness that are a bit out there."

"Ok?" I said with a laugh.

"See that girl over there talking the ear off of the guy who clearly doesn't give a shit?" he said nodding in their direction.

"Yeah?" I said.

"That's Jessica Stanley, gossip queen. She's had a thing for the guy she's been yapping too forever but he thinks he's God's gift to women. That's Mike Newton." Emmett said.

"The girl over there grinding on those two guys, that's Lauren Mallory." Rosalie said "Total skank, thinks she can have any guy she wants and has even tried with the guys in our group only to get shot down. The two guys she is dancing with are Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorky, they are ok I guess. I haven't really had any problems with them."

"OK! Anyone worth meeting?" I asked.

"Well the shy looking Asian girl over there in the corner talking to the shy looking nerdy guy, they are actually pretty cool for bookworms. That's Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. Angela's the town preacher's daughter." Emmett said.

"OH OK!" I said.

"Yeah all the cooler people live in La Push though." Rosalie said.

"What's La Push?" I asked notice recalling whether or not I had been there as a kid or not.

"Oh It's the Indian Reservation about 30 minutes from here on the coast. Home to the Quileute tribe." Rosalie said.

"Oh ok, I don't think I've ever been there." I said. "Do any of the people in La Push come here?"

"Sometimes they will come for parties and stuff but they don't go to school here, they go on the reservation." she said "You'll like them, they are cool people and some of the guys are hotties. I would totally go for one of them if I didn't have my Emmy."

"But you did go for one of them before me." Emmett said with a laugh.

"That was Paul and it was a long time ago. You know he's like a brother to me now." Rosalie said with a laugh.

"Yeah Yeah" he said playfully. "Oh shit, Tanya alert. Where's Eddie at Ali?"

"I dunno, he ducked inside after I introduced him to Bella." Alice replied.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked.

"That's Edward's on again, off again and now on again girlfriend. She's a bit of the jealous type." Alice said "I better go find him before she starts some drama. I'll be right back."

Alice left to go find her brother and I stayed there chatting some more with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. The more I talked to them the more I liked them. Maybe Alice had been right after all about us all becoming the best of friends. Angela and Ben even came over to join in our conversation for a while and they were just as cool as Emmett and Rosalie described them.

As the night drew to a close I started to head back to my house. I said my goodbyes to my newfound friends and thanked them for inviting me. I even said goodbye to Dr and Mrs. Cullen before leaving. Just when I was about to walk out the front door Alice ran up to me carrying a piece of paper.

"I don't know if you have a phone yet but here are all of our numbers. We are going down to the beach in La Push tomorrow if you want to come. I'll come over in the morning and see if you want to." she said. "I told you they would love you and we'd all be the best of friends."

"Yeah, I like them all. Thanks for getting me to come." I said.

"Anytime. So, I'll see you in the morning…hopefully you will come with us. Like Rose said, all the cool kids live in La Push. It'll be an all day thing so if you come, make sure you tell your parents you won't be home until late because they always have bonfire parties on Friday nights. They are a blast!" she said.

"I'll ask them, see you in the morning." I said before heading home.

When I got home my Mom and Dad were sitting in the living room watching TV. I walked into the living room waiting for the questioning to begin.

"So how was it?" Dad asked.

"I had a lot of fun, they are all so nice. I made a ton of friends tonight." I said.

"That's good, baby. I am glad you are making friends" Mom said.

"Are you going to hang out with them again?" Dad asked.

"Maybe, they are going to somewhere called La Push tomorrow to the beach and they were wondering if I wanted to go." I said.

"I don't know, Bells, La Push is kind of out there." Dad said.

"Oh Charlie, you know we had a lot of fun out there in our day. Don't spoil Bella's." Mom said.

"I know, Renee but some of those boys down there can be a bit rough." he said.

"Not as rough as you used to be, Charlie. Let Bella make her own mistake and learn for herself please." Mom said.

"You're right, I said I wasn't going to be so overprotective anymore. Bella if you want to go you can, when will you be home?" he asked.

"It won't be until late because Alice said they are going to a Bonfire party with the Quileute people." I said.

"Oh I remember those, they were fun." Mom said.

"OK, I'll leave you a key when I leave for work in the morning. Try not to stay out all night, ok Bells?" Dad said.

"I won't Dad" I said "Well I think I am going to bed I had a big day tomorrow."

"Night Bells, we love you." Dad said.

"Love you guys too" I said walking up the stairs to my bedroom. I took a quick shower and then got my things together for the next day, including my bathing suit. I drifted off to sleep thinking about how much fun I had that night how much fun was in store for me the next day. I was really starting to like it here.


	4. Chapter 3

**What Hurts The Most**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading, reviewing and adding my story to your alerts. It makes me feel good to know that I am entertaining so many people with my ideas. Another note, I am still looking for a Beta so if you want to be one then let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, though I wish I did. This story is for entertainment purposes and is not intended to either upset or offend anyone.**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I was both nervous and excited to go down to the beach with my new friends. I got dressed real quick putting my blue and white halter top bikini on under a black tank top that hugged my chest nicely that had a pair of sparkly angel wings on the front with a pair of short cut off jeans. I slid on my flip flops and grabbed my sunglasses and beach bag before heading downstairs to wait for Alice. When I got downstairs my mom was cooking breakfast so I sat down to eat some bacon and eggs with a piece of toast.

"So, are you excited to go out with your new friends?" Mom asked as she sat down with her plate.

"It's going to be fun, you know I love the beach." I said.

"Yeah, always a water baby." Mom said. "Oh Yeah, your father and I got you something yesterday we were going to wait but seeing as you are going out now, I think it would be best to give it to you now." She laid a cell phone in my hand.

"Thank you Mom!" I said giving her a hug. I immediately went up to my room to put everyone's numbers in my phone and notices that Mom and Dad had already put their numbers and the number to the police department in the contact list. I called Alice right off the bat.

"Hey! So you DO have a phone!" she said once she answered.

"My parents just gave it to me. This is my personal number." I said "So, we still going?"

"Yeah, I was just getting ready to come get you. Come on over we are getting ready to leave once Jazzy, Peter and Char get here." she said.

"OK, I'll be right over." I said before heading out. I called to my mom on my way out the door and walked next door to the Cullen's house and knocked on the door.

"BELLA!" Alice said pulling me into a hug. "I am so glad you can come with us."

"Yeah, me too." I said.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen, let's get this show on the road" Peter yelled from his Hummer as they pulled up. Everyone piled into a car, I rode with Alice, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte in Peter's Hummer. That thing was nice and roomy. I couldn't see myself driving something that big but it was cool. My dream car was a 1969 Stingray Corvette convertible, a car that my father would never in a million year let me have nonetheless ride in.

We all chatted and listened to music as we made the thirty minute drive to La Push. The scenery leading up to the Reservation was beautiful. As we drove along the coast to the particular beach we were going to I watched out the window as the waves crashed against the sand, it was absolutely breathtaking. We drove a few more miles before pulling our cars out onto the beach and parking. Everyone unloaded the cars of coolers, chairs and blankets to which we laid out in random spots on the beach. Some of the guys stripped down to their trunks and dove into the water, while us girls decided to catch some rays.

Just as I got myself situated beside Alice on the blanket we were sharing I heard voices hollering to the guys and the guys hollering back. I glanced up but the sun was in my eyes so I just shrugged and decided that I was too lazy to be nosey. I heard the sound of metal clinking together and that's when I let my curiosity get the best of me. I sat up to see several very tan and buff looking guys helping the boys set up what looked like a volleyball net. Shrugging again I laid back on the blanket. Should I go over there an introduce myself or should I just wait a while?

My question got answered when someone blocked the sun from hitting me. I looked up to see the most gorgeous guy who had ever roamed the planet standing above Alice and I. He stood over 6 feet tall with a muscular build, short cropped hair and an amazing smile.

"HEY! Jake, man! Get out of the way, I'm trying to get a tan!" Alice screeched.

"Sorry ladies, would anyone be interested in playing some volleyball with us?" the guy asked. I looked around at the girls and watched as Rosalie and Charlotte hopped to their feet.

"We're game" they said in perfect unison.

"I think I'll stay here and work on my tan" Alice replied.

"Suits yourself Ali, does you friend want to play?" he asked looking at me.

"Damn, I'm sorry Jake. Bella this is Jacob Black he lives here on the reservation. Jake, This is Bella Swan, the new Chief of Police's daughter." Alice said.

"Well it is nice to meet you Bella." the boy said flashing that beautiful smile again. "Would you like to play with us?"

"Um…yeah! I'll be there in a second." I said and the boy smiled again before running back over to the group of boys gathered on the beach. I immediately turned to Alice. "Who was THAT?"

"Jacob Black, I just told you silly." she said with a giggle.

"No I mean, tell me about him" I said.

"Why do you like him?" she asked with a smirk.

"I just met him, I met he's cute and all but…"I started and she cut me off.

"It's ok Bella, I can tell he likes you too." she said.

"How can you tell that with just an introduction?" I asked.

"He couldn't stop smiling. Jake's a good guy, he's just had a rough go of it. He lost is mom in a car accident a while back and his dad was left paralyzed from the same accident. A lot of people around our parts don't really like him, well the older crowd anyway, because he's a bit of a thrill seeker and a daredevil." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well he and some of the guys like to go to the top of the cliffs and dive into the water, I tried it once, it was a rush but I won't be doing it again. Then Jakey boy over there likes to jump over shit with his motorcycle and has a bad habit of driving like a bat out of hell in that car of his when he's either upset or pissed off about something." she said "It's been a while since he'd been that upset about anything though. The last time was the anniversary of his mom and dad's accident and he and some guy got into it about him being the son of a cripple. Jake beat the fool out of that boy and took off in his car, he almost lost it."

"So he's got a temper." I said.

"No, not really. He's really laid back but there are three people you don't talk about…you don't talk about his Dad, his mom, his sisters or the girl he's with…especially if he loved her, which I haven't seen him do yet. I mean yeah, he's had girlfriends but I have never really seen him in love." Alice said "And Lord when he gets around Quil and Embry, who you will meet when you go play, they due shit that is worthy of being played on Jackass. Crazy shit."

"I like it." I said with a smile and honestly I did. There would never be a dull moment with Jacob if I hung around him.

"Most girls do, but he's particular about his girlfriends and it seems to me he has his sights set on you judging by the fact that he hasn't stopped staring at you since he walked away." Alice said.

"Really?" I said with a blush.

"Yeah, really. But get to know him and then you come and tell me if you like him or not." she said with a smile "Now get on out there and have some fun, I may join later."

"Ok girl" I said getting up from the blanket and heading toward the group by the net. Once I got there we all stood in a little group.

"OK! So let's meet the new girl first." One of the guys who was a bit skinnier than Jacob and a lot taller said. He had the same hairstyle as Jacob. The other boy was a bit shorter but just as built and his hair fell a bit over his eyes. He was cute too with his young looking face. "I'm Embry Call and that's Quil Ataera."

"I'm Bella Swan" I said with a small wave.

"I'm Leah Clearwater and that goofball over there is my younger brother Seth." the only girl with their group said.

"I'm Paul and the quiet one over there is Jared." a tall and menacing but very cute guy said pointing to yet another baby faced looking guy.

"I'm Kim, Jared's girlfriend and this is Rachel, Paul's girlfriend." a small girl said pointing to a girl that looked a lot like Jacob.

"And I'm Emily, the oldest of the group. I'm Leah's cousin and my hubby had to work or he'd be here too, that's Sam." a beautiful girl who looked to be in her early twenties said.

"OK! Let's pick Captains, ok Jakey Boy you will be one Captain and um…Emmett you be the other. Let's pick teams. One team will be short a player though since Ali won't come play." Embry said.

"I'm right here, I just saw one team would be outnumbered." Alice said from out of nowhere.

"All right Jake and Emmett, Call it." the other boy, Quil said tossing a coin in the air and covering it with his hand.

"Heads" Jacob said.

"Heads it is, You go first." Quil said stepping back.

"I pick Bella." he said with a smile.

"Are you sure? I kind of suck." I said.

"I'll help you out." he said when I went to stand beside him. I stood kind of close and damn he smelled good, all woodsy.

"I'll take Rose, then." Emmett said.

"Come on Ali, you are on my team." Jacob said. And it went like that for a while. The teams ended up with me, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Quil, Embry and Rachel on Jacob's team and Emmett's team had Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Tanya, Leah, Seth, Paul, Kim and Jared. We started playing and I realized that I didn't know a thing about volleyball. Someone hit the ball over the net and it landed right beside me. The people on my team booed but hit the ball back over and I actually hit it back. It went back and forth a bit until Peter jumped up and hit it over the net and into the sand scoring us a point. This went on for a while until Edward went to serve and I got hit HARD in the head. I dropped to the ground and everything went black. Just my Luck in front of such hot guys, especially Jacob Black, who I couldn't keep my eyes off the entire game.


	5. Chapter 4

**What Hurts The Most**

**Author's Note: Thank you to all the people that reviewed and added this story to either their favorites or their alerts. I hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am writing this. Thanks again it makes me feel good to know that I am entertaining someone.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, though I wish I did, and this story is for entertainment purposes only and is not intended to offend or upset anyone.**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

I don't know how long I was out but when I started to come to I heard someone yelling at Edward for hitting the ball too hard and someone close by say "Quiet guys, she's waking up". When I eyes fluttered open I saw the most beautiful human being in the world kneeling on the ground beside me looking down at me with a wet towel with ice in it on my forehead.

"Good Morning Sunshine." he said "Are you ok? You took a nasty hit."

"Other than a splitting headache, I feel find. I need to sit up though." I said trying to sit up and getting really dizzy and falling back into a strong pair of arms.

"Whoa, Bells. Not so fast." he said. That's when I noticed he called me Bells. Only my Dad called me Bells but it sounded nice coming from his beautiful lips.

"Did you just call be Bells?" I asked.

"Yeah, is that ok? I can stop if you want me to, I just thought it was a fitting nickname." he said.

"No, it's fine. It's just no one has ever called me Bells but my Dad." I said.

"Here let me help you up, nice and slow ok?" he said with a smile "Hey Quilly, where's that water I asked for a while ago?"

"My bad man, here" Quil said running over with a bottle of cold water. Once Jacob had be sitting up I sat between his legs using his chest to help me sit up. God, it felt so natural being in this position even though all he was doing was helping me recuperate and get a drink of water.

"So, Bells. You think you're going to be ok?" he asked.

"I think I will be fine, no more volleyball for me. I am a bit of a klutz can't you tell?" I said.

"I don't think that could be considered klutziness. If you tripped before the ball hit you then yeah, that would be considered a klutzy move." he said with a smile as he helped me to my feet.

"I'm sure you will hear all about how I met Alice and the guys last night." I said.

"Why don't you tell me? So I can hear it from the horses mouth?" he said as we walked down the beach a bit toward the crowd.

"Wow! This is embarrassing." I said.

"Don't be embarrassed, we've all had out moments. Trust me, I have had plenty. What happened?" he said putting his hand on my lower back to support me when he saw me stumbling a bit. God, his touch sent a shockwave right through me.

"Well, ok then. I just moved in yesterday from Phoenix, Arizona and I was taking the boxes out to the curb to be picked up. I heard music playing next door and lights on in the backyard. I went up in the old tree house my grandparents built back when they used to live in our house and climbed out onto a branch to get a better look. Well um the branch didn't hold and I came crashing down in the Cullen's yard. Dr Cullen checked me out and I was ok but it was totally embarrassing. Alice walked me home and invited me back over. I met everyone officially then and now here we are." I said with a slight blush.

"Wow, what a way to make a first impression." he said with that sexy grin of him.

"I know, right." I said blushing even deeper.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt because then you wouldn't be here talking to me right now." he said with an even bigger smile that caused me to blush deeper. "So do you want to keep walking down the beach with me or do you want to get back to the group?"

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I'd like to get to know you better." he said.

"I'd like that too." I said. We continued to walk down the beach and talk.

"So when is your birthday?" he asked.

"August 15." I said "You?"

"That's funny mine is August 18." he said and I laughed.

"Ironic, huh?" I said and he shook his head.

"Definitely. Your turn to ask a question." he said.

"OK um how many brothers and sisters do you have?" I asked.

"Rachel and Rebecca. They are twins." he said "You?"

"I'm an only child. It gets kind of lonely but I'm used to it." I said.

"My turn, what do you like in a guy?" he asked. That was a tough one to answer without just saying him.

"Well he has to be caring, funny, not the jealous type, does not lose his temper easily with me even though I can get stubborn from time to time, outgoing but laid back when need be, honest, faithful, loving, and looks are a plus." I said.

"Well you just described me then just through in daring and you have me in the bag." he said with a laugh.

"That was kind of the point" I said to myself.

"What was that?" he said.

"Oh nothing." I said with a blush.

"I heard what you said, I was just wondering if you would repeat it." he said with a grin and I blushed even deeper. "I think it's your turn now."

"Um same question." I said.

"Well I dunno that's a tough one there are so many qualities I look for in a guy." he said sarcastically with a little grin.

"Not what I meant Jake." I said and he laughed.

"I know. And I like it when you call me Jake." he said. "Um I guess everything you just said. Plus any girl who can put up with me is definitely worth my time."

"Well that's reassuring." I said sarcastically with a laugh.

"So, do you like it here so far?" he asked.

"So far so good I guess." I said.

"Have you met anyone yet that you are interested in getting to know better or possibly go out with?" he asked.

"I dunno yet, I'll let you know when I do though." I said with a smile and he smiled back. We walked back toward the group.

"Hey Bella, we were going to head up to where the bonfire is going to be to meet up with Sam and Emily, want to come?" Alice said.

"Sure." I said.

"Come on Jake, hop in you can ride with us." Peter yelled from the Hummer.

Jacob and I walked to the Hummer and climbed in the very back where Jacob took the seat right beside me. I don't know what it was about this guy that made me want to get closer to him but whatever it was, I was hooked. We drove deeper into La Push and came to a house near another beach where there was an enormous wood pile set up and tiki torches all around the area. We all piled out of the cars and headed up the steps and knocked on the door. Emily, the girl I met earlier on the beach who left early to meet her husband, answered the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Bella, it's nice to see you again. You all come in." she said and we all piled into her house. "Sam, honey, the crew are here."

A man walked in that looked a little bit older than Emily and wrapped his arms around her. He greeted everyone and introduced himself to me as Sam Uley. It turned out that Sam was on the Tribal Council as well as the La Push Police Force. Emily made dinner for everyone before the bonfire and we all sat out back eating and chatting before heading to the beach across the street. Jacob stopped before we went.

"Bells, I will be back in a bit I am going to go pick up my dad, he always tells the stories at these things so it's only fair if I go get him." he said.

"OK, I'll be here when you get back." I said.

"You can come with me if you want to, it's right up the road. Don't worry my Dad doesn't bite." he said with a laugh.

"Um ok. Let me go tell Alice where I am going." I said and he nodded. I ran across the street to Alice and Jasper. "Alice, I am going to walk with Jacob to get his Dad. We'll be right back."

"OK!" she said with a smile "You like him don't you?"

"There's something about Jacob that makes me want to say yes to that but we are still getting to know each other and everything." I said.

"OK! Whatever. I'll ask you again at the end of the night and I guarantee you will be honest about it." she said with a laugh.

"Whatever you say Alice." I said with a grin before running back across the street with Jacob. We walked a little ways up the street talking and getting to know each other along the way. I was really starting to like Jacob a lot. After picking up his Dad, Billy, who was super cool if you ask me, we headed back to the beach. I stopped dead in my tracks as we left the yard because there sitting beside his house was my dream car.

"WOW! Who's car is that?" I asked.

"It's mine, I restored her and got her back running again. Do you want to ride in it sometime?" he asked.

"DEFINITELY, that is my dream car." I said.

"You have good taste then Bells." he said with a grin.

"So do you, WOW! I never thought I would be standing this close to it." I said.

"Well hop in, let's go get my dad." he said opening the passenger side door for me. I sat down and admired the interior of the car as he walked around and turned the key. The engine revved to life and I could've just melted at the sound of it. Maybe Jacob and I would get a lot after all. We drove a little ways before pulling into a cozy little house. He walked around like a perfect gentleman and opened the door for me before we walked inside.

"You ready Dad?" Jacob called into the house.

"Yeah, son." a man said rolling his wheelchair into the room. He was probably in his late thirties early 40s with long black hair and he looked a lot like Jacob.

"Dad, This is Bella Swan. Bella this is Billy Black, my dad." Jacob said.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." the man said extending his hand to which I took.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Black." I said.

"Please, call me Billy. Mr. Black makes me feel old." he said with a grin. I saw then where Jacob got his smile from. "Come on, let's not keep them waiting." he added and Jacob pushed him down the wheelchair ramp on the side of the house and out to his car, throwing his dad's wheelchair in the back. I took a seat behind Jacob as he helped his dad into the car. We drove back to the beach across from Sam and Emily's house and got out.

I walked beside Jacob as be pushed his Dad out to the bonfire. The sun had started setting by then so Paul, Jared and Sam all had pieces of flaming wood that they were using to light the massive pile of wood. As soon as we got closer Alice and the group acknowledged us.

"Hey Billy!" Alice said running over and giving Billy a hug. "I'm glad you came."

Jacob and I walked to a log by the bonfire beside Alice and Jasper and sat down. We all sat around the bonfire swapping stories before Billy raised a hand signaling everyone to be quiet.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Jacob.

"Tribal legends, it's a big part of our bonfires out here." he whispered back.

"Most of you here know the legends of our tribe from coming down here many times and attending one of these gatherings but we have a new blood among us who hasn't." Billy began "With that said I will tell you the legend of how our people came to be. Thousands of years ago there was a great Warrior by the name of Taha Aki. Taha Aki forced of his warriors by the name of Utlapa to leave his people because he was angry at some of the things he had done. After Utlapa left Taha Aki continued to perform his duties as leader of the spirit Warrior and one day left his body to journey to the spirit world. He learned that Utlapa wanted to take over his army of spirit warriors and kill many people. When Taha Aki returned to our world he found that his body was no longer there and that Utlapa had put his spirit in his body. A great wolf passed by and he asked the wolf's permission to share his body with him to which the wolf said yes. It was said that after that our people had the ability to shift from wolf to human and back as needed to fight anything threatening our people." Billy said and I was intrigued.

He then went to talk about the cold ones which I found out from Jacob meant vampires and how Taha Aki's third wife killed herself so that Taha Aki would have the chance to kill the vampire after him. I really enjoyed the stories. After the legends were all told we ate, played around and talked for a while. I found myself spending most of my time with Jacob, talking and getting to know him. I found that I really liked him. At the end of the night everyone said their goodbyes and Jacob walked me to Peter's Hummer.

"I had fun tonight." I said "Thank you."

"No, thank you for coming." Jacob said with that sexy grin of his"And don't be a stranger to these parts."

"I won't" I said with a slight blush.

"I hope I will see you soon." he said beaming again. I could really get used to that smile.

"Me too, it was really nice to meet you and get to know you Jacob." I said getting in the car.

"You too Bells." he said with a smile before closing the door. On the drive home Alice questioned me about my night.

.


	6. Chapter 5

**What hurts the most**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken a few days to update. My computer got a virus and started acting stupid, but we are all good now. I think I may switch it up to Jake's POV next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and this is just for fun!**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

"So, how did you like it?" she asked.

"It was fun, I want to go back sometime and hang out with Jake and the guys." I said.

"I hate to say it but I told you so." she said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" I asked clearly confused.

"You like him." she said.

"I like who?" I said trying to play coy and trying not to blush. I knew who she was talking about and she was right.

"Jacob, silly." she said with a giggle.

"Oh! I don't know yet, I mean he's really sweet and funny and incredibly hot but I don't know." I said with a blush.

"See, Jazzy. What did I tell you? I told you that we would find someone for Jake sooner or later." she told her boyfriend.

"Now Ali, darlin', don't go playing matchmaker. Let 'em figure it for themselves." he said kissing her lightly.

"I won't, I promise Jazzy." she said "But yeah Bella, I knew you would end up liking him before the night was out."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked blushing again.

"Duh! I can feel that blush from way up here Bella!" Peter called from the front and that only made me blush even deeper.

"OK! I like him, I like him a lot but that doesn't mean anything. I mean, I doubt he even likes me as more than a friend." I said.

"Bull SHIT!" Peter called again.

"What do you mean Bull Shit?" I said.

"Bella" Charlotte said finally putting her two cents in "I have been around Jacob Black for a LONG time…a lot longer than anyone else in this car. We grew up together, Billy's dad is friends with mine. I have seen him with girls and trust me when I say he isn't as open with them as he was with you tonight. He has always been really shy. All night long he stuck by only you and couldn't keep his eyes off of you. And Lord knows I had never seen him smile so much. Girl, Jake likes you."

"You really think so?" I ask.

"Girl, I know so. " Charlotte said.

"Well then, what now?" I asked.

"Just wait and see, don't rush it sugar." she said.

"OK!" I said sitting back and enjoying the high of knowing that Jacob Black just may like me after all.

The next couple of days flew by as I went shopping with Alice, Charlotte and Rosalie for new school clothes and before we all knew it, it was Monday and school was starting. I wasn't exactly looking forward to starting my sophomore year at Forks but then again I had my friends there so it wouldn't be half bad. I walked through the halls with my new little crew and found that I had at least one class with each of the non-seniors. In my first class with Alice the girl I saw at the Cullen's party talking some guy's ear off approached me.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley. And you are….?" she asked and I looked over at Alive who was shaking her head for me to talk to her.

"Bella Swan." I said.

"How do you like Forks so far?" she asked.

"It's ok, I like La Push better." I said honestly. And I did but for one reason…Jacob. I must have start smiling and blushing because Jessica commented on it.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing!" I said.

"You see any guys here you like?" she asked and I blushed again.

"Oh Wow! You do! Who? Do I know him?" she asked and Alice jumped in.

"You do and tell Lauren he is hands OFF!" Alice snapped.

"Jeez! I got it, now who is it?" she asked.

"Jacob Black is kinda hot." I said.

"Kind of? My GOD that boy is GORGEOUS! He could have any girl he wanted…but obviously none of the girls around here are worthy…La Push either." she said bitterly.

"Says the one who tried and failed to capture Jake's attention." Alice said with a laugh.

"Hey that was a low blow." she said.

"Well it's true!" Alice said.

"I know but you don't have to rub it in!" Jessica said with a frown, clearly pissed Alice brought it up. "Bella, word of advice about Jacob Black. Don't even try, get t he thought of going out with him out of your head because every girl in Forks and La Push has tried and failed. He won't go for you."

"Easy for you to say!" Alice said and Jessica huffed and stomped off.

"Man what was up with her?" I asked.

"Itching for Drama and gossip is all and bitter because no guy wants her." Alice replied.

"Gotcha!" I said. We spent the rest of class period listening to the teacher drone on about what we would learn this semester and when the bells finally rang Alice and I wanted to my next class, which I had with Angela. I was excited to get to know her better and I wished that she could have come to La Push with us but she and Ben had a date. When I walked in she spotted me and waved me over to her table with a smile.

"Hi Bella" she said.

"Hey Angela, it's good to see you again." I said.

"How was La Push? I wish I could have gone but Ben and I had made plans a while back to head up to Seattle for our anniversary. It's been a year." she said with a smile.

"Congratulations!" I said "La Push was so much fun! I made a lot of friends there and I can't wait to go back."

"It always is, the people there are AWESOME!" she said.

"Tell me about it!" I said with a smile.

"So, word through the grapevine is that you like Jacob Black." she said and I thought to myself _"Shit! Jessica travels fast!" _

"Well I mean I just met him the other day and we spent the night getting to know each other. He's hot, sweet and funny but I don't know. According to Jessica I shouldn't even bother." I said.

"Girl, don't listen to her. She doesn't like to see anyone happy if she isn't. And besides, just because every girl but a select few have struck out doesn't mean you will also." Angela said and I felt a bit relieved. She really knew what to say to cheer me up.

"I know. But yeah, I like him but that doesn't mean that he likes me." I said.

"I could find out for you." she said.

"How?" I asked.

"Easy, Embry!" she said.

"Embry? As in his best friend?" I asked and she nodded "How can you find out from Embry?"

"Easy, he's my cousin." she said. "I talk to him and hang out with him all the time."

"OH!" I said shocked.

"Don't look so shocked. I'm his mom's niece. My dad married her sister." Angela said and it finally connected.

"Oh OK!" I said "Um…if you want to you can but you don't have to." I said.

"I want to." she said "I'll call him tonight and see if Jake talked about you and get him to find out."

"Um ok." I said. We spent the rest of the period passing notes back and forth getting to know each other while the teacher went on and on about the weather. BORING! My next class was music and I had it with the unlikeliest of people…Edward.

"Wow! I didn't know you took music." I said.

"Um yeah, I secretly play the piano but don't tell anyone I want to keep my rep up." Edward said jokingly.

"It's nice to see a familiar face in all of my classes." I said.

"Well it's nice to have a new face in mine." he said with a smile.

"So when do I get to hear you play?" I asked.

"Soon, we have to come up with a piece for the Fall showcase. I have been working hard but there's just something missing. Are you going to enter?" he asked.

"I don't know yet, I mean I have a few songs I have been playing with lyrics wise but I don't know a thing about how it will go musically." I said.

"I could help with that and Jazzy could also, he plays the guitar." he said.

"That would be cool." I said. And that's what we did the entire class period. He showed me that he COULD in fact play the hell out of the piano and I sang the song I had been working on. Like I told Edward, though, I didn't know if I would enter it because I honestly didn't feel connected to the song as well as I should. When the bell rang it signaled that it was time for lunch. I walked out with Edward and met up with Alice and Jasper in the hall and we all walked to meet Emmett, Rosalie, Peter and Charlotte.

"BELLA!" Emmett called across the crowded cafeteria waving us over to their table in the senior section of the cafeteria. I followed Alice, Jasper and Edward to the table and sat down. We all chatted about our first day of school and then Angela came over.

"Hey Bella." she said.

"Hey Angela, what's up?" I asked.

"Yo, Angie! We have room for you and Ben come sit with us." Emmett said.

"OK Thanks!" Angela said waving Ben over from across the cafeteria and taking a seat beside me. "So, Bella. I texted my cousin last period and asked him if he had a girlfriend and he said no but that he hasn't stopped talking about you since you met. I asked him to find out what was up and he said he'd do it after school and then he'd call me tonight."

"Seriously?" I said trying not to sound too excited.

"Yeah!" Angela said excitedly.

"OK OK Girls, what's up with the secretiveness?" Emmett asked.

"It's nothing Emmett, really." I said trying to be modest.

"PLEASE! Bella, I haven't known you long but I know that's bull." Rosalie said.

"OK! You got me." I said "Angela and I talked in second period and she asked me if any guys had caught my eye. I said yeah, then Angela asked if I liked him and I said yes, a lot. So she said she would call her cousin and see if he could find out for her if he likes me or not. See? Nothing."

"AWWWW" Emmett said "Belly's got a crush…who is it?"

"Emmett…I don't want to say anything and then him not like me and me look all stupid." I said.

"It's Jake, Em." Alice blurted out.

"Really?" Emmett asked and I blushed and nodded.

"I can see that." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, me too. Man, it's about time Jake found someone." Emmett said. "So Angie, how does your cousin come into play?"

"My cousin is Embry." Angela said.

"Well hell, I mean I could've probably found out for you but see me and Jake? We are no where NEAR as close as Jake and Embry." Emmett said.

"So, he said that he hasn't stopped talking about Bella, eh?" Rosalie said "Shoot Bella, I could've told you that boy was sprung that night if I had of known you were already wrapped around his finger."

"I'm not…" I started to say but was blushing too hard to be taken seriously.

"You're sprung." Rosalie sang.

"All Right, maybe so." I said "Is that a bad thing?"

"Nah, I think you'd be good together!" Rosalie said. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and we all went to out last class of the day. I sat through Biology just thinking about what Angela said that Embry told her and my mind drifted to Jacob. My thoughts were so wrapped up in Jacob that I didn't hear a thing the teacher said. When the bell rang signaling that school was letting out I piled into the car with Alice and headed home with Jacob Black still on my mind.


	7. Chapter 6

**What Hurts The Most**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry that it has taken so long to write but I had to turn my computer in to get some stuff wiped off of it. I will update regularly now. I think I will switch to Jacob's POV for this chapter. ENJOY! Also thank you for your wonderful reviews and adding this story to your alerts and favorites, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine nor are any song lyrics or titles and this story is only for fun!**

**Chapter 6**

**Jacob's POV**

Bella Swan had definitely left her mark on me because ever since the bonfire she was the only thing that I could think about. I saw her in my dreams. I talked about her to my friends to the point where they were somewhat annoyed. The only person that I could TRULY confide in was my best friend Embry. I mean yeah, I could talk to Quil too but he was dealing with his own thing with Claire.

Monday at school I floated through the day with the beautiful angel on my mind. Embry came up to me at lunch and said that he wanted to talk to me after school so I agreed to meet up at his house after. I finished up the rest of my classes and headed to his house, which was like 2 doors down from here.

"Jake, come in man. You want something to drink?" Embry asked when I got to his house.

"Sure Sure" I said and Embry walked in with two sodas and we headed up to his room. When we got there I asked him why he needed to talk to me.

"OK So I get this text message from my cousin, Angela, right and she was like 'Does Jake have a girlfriend?' and I was like no but he's been talking nonstop about that Bella girl since Friday' right? So yeah, turns out that Angie is friends with Bella." Embry said.

"Did Bella say anything about me?" I asked.

"She wanted Angela to find out if you liked her, man." Embry said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah dude, don't get too excited there." Embry said with a laugh and I punched him in the arm playfully.

"Did she say anything else?" I asked.

"No that's it. She said they were talking about you and Bella was wondering if you had a girlfriend and if you liked her. Well Bella didn't come straight out and ask but Angie read between the lines." Embry said.

"Well what did you tell her?" I asked.

"That I would talk to you." he said "Dude you so need to take a trip to the Cullen's house." Embry said. "They are throwing a party for her this weekend, kind of a welcome to the neighborhood thing."

"How come I don't know about this?" I asked.

"Angie heard them planning it, I don't think anyone knows yet." Embry said "Wanna go?"

"Um yeah. Tell Angela that I will tell Bella personally, all she has to do is ask. But between us I do." I said and Embry texted that word for word to his cousin. The fact that Bella was asking and talking about me made me think that she liked me just as much as I did and that made me smile.

The entire week I thought about my conversation with Embry and couldn't wait to hear from the Cullens about their party for Bella. I finally got the call on Thursday that Friday night they were throwing a party and that the guys and I were invited, I was stoked. All day Friday at school I couldn't think about anything but the party and Bella. I went home from school, showered, sprayed on some cologne and threw on a black t shirt and a pair of jeans before heading out to my car to pick up Embry and Quil.

"Someone's all decked out and early." Quil joked.

"Can it man!" I said punching him playfully.

"Yeah, don't you know he's visiting his girl?" Embry joked and I shot him a look.

"Oh you and that Bella girl huh? When were you going to tell me?" Quil said.

"I figured you would have figured out that I liked her because of the fact that I haven't stopped talking about her since a week ago." I said.

"Yeah but when did you get together?" he asked.

"Well we aren't yet…but maybe after tonight we will be." I said wishfully thinking. We drove the 30 minutes to Forks and took a right onto the road where the Cullens lived. We got out of the car and walked through the house, stopping to say Hello to Carlisle and Esme before heading to the backyard where they had a luau type set up. This was going to be fun.

The guys and I mingled with the crowd for a bit but I was searching for Bella. I met up with Emmett and Rosalie and chatted with them for a bit while I waited.

"What's up guys?" I said.

"Nothing much, what's up with you?" Emmett said.

"Chillin' man, you know how I do." I said "Um where's the guest of honor?"

"Ali is playing Bella Barbie right now. She said something about making her a Polynesian Goddess or something, I dunno." Rosalie said with a shrug.

"There she is now." Emmett pointed toward the door. I followed his finger and saw her standing there in long blue strapless dress with white hibiscus flowers all over it. Her hair was hanging loose and curled and she had a white hibiscus flower in her hair. She looked absolutely BEAUTIFUL, as if she could get any better. She and Alice, followed by Jasper, Peter and Charlotte, all walked over to where Emmett, Rosalie and I were standing.

"JAKE!" Alice shouted "I'm glad you came! Aren't you glad Jacob came Bella?"

Bella blushed ten shades of red before shaking her head, yeah she liked me.

"You look beautiful tonight Bells." I said and yet again she blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, Jacob." she replied. Some slow music began playing in the background and I offered my hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"Um I don't know if that's a good idea, I'm such a klutz." she said.

"I'll catch you if you fall, I promise" I said and she nodded following me out to the center of the yard where there were couples dancing around us. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close as we danced, it felt so right with her in my arms. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all week." I blurted out without thinking and she looked up at me and smiled.

"I haven't been able to either." she said with a slight blush.

"Bells, I don't know what it is about you but it's like I am drawn to you." I said.

"I know the feeling" she said quietly.

"So um what is this between us?" I said.

"Um. What do you want it to be?" she asked.

"Well I really like you, more than any girl I have ever met. Um let's see how the night plays out and we will go from there ok?" I said.

"Yeah, let's do that and I really like you too Jacob." she said with a smile laying her head on my shoulder as we danced. When the song ended I never wanted her to leave my arms. When we finally separated I followed her back to our group where Alice was avidly talking about random stuff when we walked up.

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on Lauren's face when they were out there dancing. It was priceless." we heard her say and we both stopped dead in our tracks to see how this conversation played out.

"I know right. And poor Bella has been SPRUNG since the night of the bonfire. She has done nothing but Harp on Jake since then. She told Angie that she wanted to be his girl and whatever else he wanted if he actually liked her but I think he's just as hooked as her." Rosalie said.

"Oh HE IS!" Embry added "Totally hooked, all he could talk or think about was his 'Bells' and how he wanted to just ask her out but was too much of a chicken shit to call one of you to get the number."

I felt Bella tense up beside me and I looked over at her to find her staring at me with her mouth open.

"Is that true?" she whispered and I nodded.

"I want to be with you Bells. Friend, Lover, boyfriend, whatever you need me to be." I whispered back.

"Well um I was hoping…"she was cut off by Emmett's booming voice. DAMN! Emmett could fuck up even the wettest of dreams.

"Come on over eavesdroppers. We see you over there." he said and we walked over, Bella blushing redder than I had ever seen and it looked so damn sexy on her.

"Enjoy your dance?" Embry joked and I playfully shoved him.

We all sat around talking for a while and I danced with Bella a couple more times before we all called it a night and I volunteered to take Bella come. When we got to her house she stopped me before we got to the front door.

"I don't want our night to end and if we go to that door, it will. Follow me." she said taking my hand. I followed her to the backyard and up a rope ladder to her old tree house.

"This is where I used to like to go to get away as a kid. I've come here a lot since I moved here just to think." she said when we got up there with her hand still in mine. "I wanted to share it with you."

"I like it. We could make a lot of memories in here." I said with a smile and she giggled.

"I'd like that, I have a lot of memories in here but none with anyone but myself. It's time to make new ones." she said. I pulled her into my arms as we sat there looking out the little window at the stars.

"It's so peaceful and beautiful out here." she whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you are." I whispered back and she smiled up at me.

"This feels so right." she said snuggling deeper into me.

"It really does." I said. She sat up and turned to look at me.

"Jake, I really like you and I don't want you to think that um…I mean…oh never mind I don't know what I…"she rambled and I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. I felt her loosen up a bit and start getting into the kiss. I lightly licked her bottom lip for permission and her mouth opened ever so slightly to allow access to her mouth. We laid back continuing to explore each other's mouths as I held her close to me. It had to be one of the most amazing kisses I had ever had. When things started to get a bit hotter I broke it off not wanting to rush what we had.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"Bells, I want more TRUST ME! But I don't want to rush this." I said pointing between the two of us.

"What IS this exactly?" she asked using the same gesture.

"What do you want it to be?" I asked hoping she had the same idea I did.

"Jake, I think it's obvious I want to be with you." she said.

"Then will you?" I asked.

"Will I what?" she said confused.

"Will you be with me…as my girlfriend?" I said holding my breath. She responded by kissing me passionately.

"I will." she said. We sat up in the tree house for a while longer just making out and holding each other before Bella had to go inside. It was a wonderful night!


	8. Chapter 7

**What Hurts the Most**

**Author's Note: Once again thank you for your patience while my computer was down and once again I appreciate everyone who has reviewed and basically become a fan of my story. Thank you all for your kind words and continuing to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight nor do I own the song titles or lyrics. I would also like to add that this is for entertainment purposes only and is not intended to either upset or offend anyone.**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the morning after my party and my first official night as Jacob Black's girlfriend with a huge grin on my face. I never wanted to leave the tree house but I knew that sooner or later I would have to go inside or my father would come looking for me. As I got ready for school all I could think about was how great Jacob's lips felt molded to mine last night and how far it may have gone if we hadn't decided to take things slow for a while. And Trust me when I say that I wouldn't have minded if things had of progressed. There was just something about that boy that drew me to him, body mind and soul.

I was in somewhat of a daze as I got dressed for school and walked downstairs. My mother was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when I got there. She looked away from the stove at me and saw the huge grin plastered on my face and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I take it you had fun at the party last night?" she asked.

"I really did." I said "Mom, can I talk to you in confidence without you going to Dad? I don't want him to know just yet because you know how overprotective he can get sometimes."

"Sure, sweetie." she said wiping her hands on a dish towel and moving the pan from the heat. "What's up?"

"Well, I met a boy at La Push last week when I went down there with my friends and after we left, he was all I could think about. Well it turned out that Angela's cousin was his best friend and I found out that he had been talking nonstop about me as well over the past week. Angela thought it would be fun to find out if he liked me or not. Well Embry never told her if he did or didn't. Jacob, that's his name, showed up at the party last night." I said.

"Oh really? And what happened?" My mom said with a smile.

"Well he asked me to dance, so I did and then when it was time to come home he walked me home." I said "I didn't want to come in just yet so we went up to the tree house out back."

"MM HMM?" she said leaning in, clearly interested.

"Well he told me that he didn't want us to just be friends, that he wanted me to be his girlfriend." I said.

"And what did you say?" she asked.

"Well I told him that I really liked him and that I would love to. We sat out there for a while looking up at the stars and Mom, I kissed him. The next thing we know we couldn't STOP kissing." I said.

"Aww..my baby's got a boyfriend." she said.

"Awe MOM! Please don't go all mushy on me." I said.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'll be serious now." she said holding her hands up in defeat. "So you must really like this boy…" she said

"I really do, Mom. He's amazing! He's smart and funny, INCREDIBLY good looking, caring, daring, and an all around GREAT guy. You would love him, I'm just not sure Dad would love him." I said.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Well, he's a bit of a daredevil. And you know how much dad likes to baby me." I said.

"By daredevil, what do you mean?" she asked.

"Like cliff diving with his friends, doing tricks on his motorcycle, driving that sports car of his too fast when he's upset, stuff like that." I said.

"Sounds like a guy your Dad used to pal around with when we were younger that lived in those parts." Mom said with a laugh "What did you say this boy's name was?"

"Jacob Black." I said with a smile.

"Any relation to Billy Black?" she asked and I nodded.

"That's his dad, why?" I asked.

"Remember the daredevil I told you your Dad used to pal around with?" Mom asked and I nodded. Then it clicked, Billy and Dad used to be friends.

"WOW! I didn't know Dad and Billy used to hang out. What happened?" I asked.

"We all just kind of drifted apart after high school. Billy married Sarah and your Dad and I got married and moved to Phoenix." she said. "How are Billy and Sarah?"

"Well Sarah and Billy actually got into a bad car accident when Jacob was really young. Sarah was killed and Billy was left in a wheelchair." I said.

"OH My God! I didn't know! I wish I had of known, I'm sure your father would have wanted to come down for the funeral and to help Billy." she said putting her hand to her mouth. "But you need to get ready for school, I promise I will not tell your father until you are ready."

"Thank you Mom." I said "Well I have to go meet Alice, I'm riding to school with her, Eddie and Em."

"Well have fun sweetie, I love you." she said giving me a hug before I ran out the door to meet my friends.

As soon as I got next door everyone was loading up in the car to head to school. Alice was talking my ear off about how much fun she had at the party last night and Emmett finally brought up what everyone was dying to know.

"So, what happened with you and Black after you left our house?" Emmett asked.

"We came back to my place and I didn't want to go in just yet so we went into the tree house for a while." I said "I ended up kissing me and we sat up there making out for a while before he finally asked me if I would be his girlfriend."

"And what did you say?" Alice asked bouncing in her seat, waiting for me to reply.

"What do you think I said? I said of course." I said with a smile.

"No wonder you are all smiles this morning." Edward said "Never thought Black would settle down with the new girl after he has turned down every other girl in town."

"I know right?" Emmett said "I guess I'm going to have to give Black the same talk I gave Jazz when he started dating Ali, you hurt her you die. All that good stuff…"

"I don't think that would be necessary" I said with a laugh.

"Hey, you are becoming like my little sister, of course it's necessary." he said with a huge shit-eating grin stretching across his face.

"So when are you seeing Jake again? Is he gonna come around more now that you two are together?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, I was planning on calling him after school and I hope he comes around more." I said.

"Sweet, Black's coming to kick it more." Emmett said "We really don't get to chill much since he's living on the rez and all."

"Please excuse my brother, I think the muscles have cut off circulation to his brain." Alice said with a laugh and I had to crack up on that one.

We continued to drive and talk about the night before for a while until we reached the school and each of my friends went to be with their significant others. Rose and Jasper questioned me a bit about my newfound relationship with Jacob…or Black as they loved to call him…and said that they were happy that I was happy.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by now that I was thinking more and more of Jacob and when I would get to see him again. By the time I got to my last class we were talking about what songs we were going to do for the Spring showcase, I felt my cell phone buzz in my pocket. I opened it to find a text message from a number I didn't know.

"_Hello Beautiful. How is your day going? I haven't been able to keep you off of my mind since you agreed to be with me last night. ~J"_

I smiled when I realized it was from Jacob and quickly sent him a text back.

"_My day has been fine, baby. How has your been? I can't stop thinking about you either. I'm a lucky girl to have a man like you. I can't wait to see you again. ~B"_

I smiled as I hit the send button and slid my phone back into my pocket. Edward, who I was partnered up with for the Spring showcase, looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that all about? You are grinning from ear to ear." he said.

"Nothing much, just Jacob." I said.

"Ah, I should've known." he said with a chuckle. My phone vibrated in my pocket again so I opened it.

"_Soon, baby, very soon. I don't know how long I can stay away from you so it may be sooner than you think. ~J"_

"_I would really like that. ~B" _

I hit send on the text and went back to planning what song to sing at the Spring Showcase. Yes, it was months away but we had to get out act together or we wouldn't have anything to perform. When the final bell rang, Edward and I were no closer to finding a song that we had been a week ago. We met up with Alice, Jasper and Tanya in the hall and headed out to the parking lot to head home.

As I was approaching Emmett's Jeep I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind and I was about to turn around and start swinging when I heard "Hello Beautiful" in my ear. The voice sent a shiver of pleasure and recognition down my spine. I turned around and was standing face to face with Jacob.

"What-What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We get out of school about 45 minutes before you guys do, I told you I couldn't stay away from you for long." Jacob said with a smile.

"I've missed you all day." I said wrapping my arms around him.

"So have I, babe." he said leaning down and giving me a light peck on the lips. "So, now that I am here. Do you want to go do something?"

"Um, I have a ton of homework but what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well, let's ride back to your house, do your homework and go catch a movie?" he asked.

"Sounds like fun, let's do that." I said. I said good bye to my friends and took Jacob's hand as he lead me across the crowded parking lot full of people staring at Jacob and I walking hand in hand. All of the girls were eyeing my man like a piece of candy and giving me death glares at the same time, but I didn't care anymore. This fine piece of man was MINE. "So, where is your car?"

"It's at home, I had a flat this morning so I ended up having to take the bike until I can get back to fix it. Is that ok?"

"Um I guess so, I've just never been on one before." I said.

"Really? It's no sweat, babe. Just climb on the back behind me and wrap your arms around me." he said as we approached his beautiful Harley.

"Wow, Jake, it's beautiful." I said eyeing the bike.

"Not as beautiful as you " he said kissing me lightly on the lips before handing me a helmet. He strapped his on and climbed on the bike. I climbed on the back and did as he said, wrapping my arms around his waist as he turned the motorcycle on and the engine revved to life. It was one of the sexiest sounds I had ever heard and the driver only made the bike that much more sexy. We took off down the road with the wind flowing through my hair and I felt the rush that so many people associated with riding a motorcycle, I loved it. Before long we were pulling into my driveway and stepping off.

When we got off I noticed that only my mother's car was in the driveway, meaning that Dad would be working late again. Jacob and I walked inside hand in hand and stopped in the living room to say hello to Mom.

"Mom, I'm home." I yelled upon entering the house.

"I'm in the living room, Bella." she called out. We walked into the living room to find my Mom sprawled out on the couch watching TV.

"Mom, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Jacob Black. Jake, this is my mother, Renee Swan." I said and Mom said up.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Swan." Jacob said approaching her with his hand out.

"Please, call me Renee and it is VERY nice to meet you Jacob. Bella was telling me all about you this morning." she said taking his hand "My, you look so much like your father did at your age."

"I hear that a lot, you know my Dad?" Jacob asked.

"I sure do, I knew your mom as well. I'm sorry about your Mom and Dad, I wish we had of known, we would have surely come home to help." she said.

"It's ok, it was a long time ago. I was really young. Rebecca and Rachel actually took it harder because they were older." he said honestly.

"Well I know how it feels and it's hard either way." she said.

"Yes, ma'am it is." he said politely.

"Well, Mom we are going up to my room to do homework and then we are going out to the movies, is that ok?" I asked.

"That's fine, just please leave your door open so your Dad doesn't flip when he gets home." she said and I nodded before we headed upstairs.

"Your mom is nice." Jacob said once we were in my room.

"Thanks, she gets it a lot better than Dad does. You'll meet Charlie later if you are still here when he gets home." I said.

"I'm sure he's just like any overprotective Father, you should've seen my dad when it came to Rach and Becca. It was crazy." he said with a laugh, evidently remembering back when they first started dating. "So, let's get started so we can catch an early show and maybe grab some food."

"OK, baby." I said giving him a kiss before starting on my homework. We chatted about this and that as I worked on my homework and before long I was completely finished. "Baby, do you mind stepping out for a sec so I can change for our date?"

"That's fine, babe. I'll be right outside the door if you need me." he said walking out into the hall, closing the door behind him. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a blue top and I was fixing my hair when I heard my dad in the hall say "Who are you?". Oh shit, here it goes!


	9. Chapter 8

**What Hurts the Most**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, it makes me feel all warm and tingly inside to know that so many people are reading and liking my story. I have decided that I will try to finish a chapter before I go to work. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight nor do I own any song lyrics or titles. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not intended to either offend or upset anyone. With that said, on with the show.**

**Chapter 8**

**Jacob's POV**

When I got the text from Bella asking me when I would see her again I wanted nothing more than to just hop on my bike and head over. Luck must have been on my side because they dismissed school on the reservation about an hour before Bella was scheduled to get out of school. I stopped by to check and see if my Dad needed anything before heading to Forks to surprise my girl.

When I got to the school they were just letting out. I saw her walk by thoroughly engrossed in her conversation with Edward, who she told me the other night she was working on a song with for the Spring Musical Showcase here at Forks. She didn't even notice me standing there. I trailed behind her as she walked to Emmett's Jeep and Emmett spotted me. He grinned from ear to ear but I put a finger to my lips to keep him quiet as I snuck up behind my Bella and wrapped my arms around her.

I felt her tense in my arms, clearly shocked that someone had the nerve to put their hands on her. I whispered in her ear "Hello Beautiful" and she relaxed in my arms, turning to face me. She pulled me close and I kissed her lightly on the lips. We chatted for a minute before deciding to hit the movies and dinner after we went to her house to finish homework.

Once we were done with her homework, Bella had me step out in the hall while she changed clothes for out date. I heard the door close downstairs and my stomach dropped when I saw a man walking up the steps. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me standing by Bella's door and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" he asked "And why are you standing by my daughter's door?"

"My apologies, Chief Swan. Bella and I were doing homework and she had me step out so that she could change clothes." I said.

"I understand all of that but you still didn't answer my question, boy. Who are you?" he asked.

"J-Jacob, Jacob Black." I stammered out as I felt his eyes burning into me.

"Are you a friend of Bella's from school or what?" he asked.

"Um no sir, I live on the reservation in La Push." I said and just then Bella's door opened.

"Hey Daddy!" she said throwing her arms around her father "I see you've met Jacob. Jake, baby this is my dad Charlie Swan, Daddy this is my boyfriend, Jacob Black. I think you knew his father."

"What's your Dad's name?" Chief Swan asked.

"Billy Black, sir." I said.

"Yes, I do. I know him very well. How has he been? It's been almost 17 years since I last saw him or your mom." he said and I immediately hung my head.

"Daddy, Billy and Sarah were in a car accident when Jacob was little. Billy is now confined to a wheelchair and Sarah was killed. It is hard for Jake to talk about." Bella replied and I was starting to love my girl more and more with each passing moment for not making me retell the whole story again.

"Oh I'm sorry Jacob, I wish I had of known, I would have been here to help your Dad out. Does he still live in the same place?" Chief asked and I nodded. "I'll have to swing by there sometime and see him, we have a lot to catch up on obviously."

"He would like that." I said.

"So, Bella would you please go downstairs with your mother, I would like to talk to Jacob in private please." Chief Swan said and Bella nodded, giving him a hug before heading back downstairs. "So, boy, what are your intentions with my ONLY daughter?"

"Well I had planned to take her out to dinner and a movie and then straight home, sir. I have every intention of treating her like a lady and the princess she is. I will never disrespect her nor make her do anything that she isn't completely comfortable with. I plan to make her as happy as I possibly can." I said nervously.

"Good answer, son." he said "But trust me when I tell you that if you do anything to hurt my daughter, I will make you wish you were dead. Now I understand that kids these days are going to have sex, if you do I don't want to know about it and if you aren't safe about it? I will cut off your favorite appendage."

"Y-Yes, sir." I stammered.

"You two have a good time but remember what I said." he said patting me on the back. I walked downstairs and found Bella in the kitchen with her mom.

"Are you ready to go, babe?" I asked her and she nodded saying goodbye to her mother. "It was very nice to meet you Renee."

"It was very nice to meet you too, Jacob. You two have fun." she said and then we left.

Bella and I had a nice dinner in Port Angeles before heading to the movie theatre. We didn't see but maybe 5 minutes of the movie before all of our attention was placed on each other as we made out in the dark movie theatre. I felt her hands travel up under my shirt caressing my chest as I played with the bottom hem of her shirt. I knew that if we didn't stop this, then she and I would end up going at it right here in the middle of the movie theatre.

When the movie finally ended we headed back to Forks and headed out back again to the tree house where we continued out make out session that we had started in the movie theatre. I kept a watch of the time to make sure that we weren't getting in too late and when it was time to say good night we headed to the front door and kissed passionately for a second before saying our good nights.

I left Bella's house that night feeling very horny and an overabundance of other emotions flowed through me. It was an entirely new experience, Bella and I, and I had never had feelings for anyone like this after such a short period of time. Some people say that "love at first sight" isn't real, and I admit I was one of the skeptics, but I know for a fact that it is, because I, Jacob Black, had fallen head over heels with Bella Swan the first time I laid eyes on her.

The next 4 months with Bella seemed to fly by as we spent most of our free time together, either at her house or my own. One night we were up in the tree house and she decided to go bold when we were having out usual make out session. She took my hand and slid it up under her shirt, that's when I noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra. She moaned as I played with her ample breasts, taking each into my hand. I stopped kissing her and slid her shirt up over her head, tossing it to the side and kissed her neck and collarbone before taking one of her breasts into my mouth causing her to moan even louder. She stopped me long enough to throw my shirt over my head as she rubbed her hands all over the upper half of my body. The feel of her touching me sent a sensation down to my man parts making me instantly strain against my boxers waiting for its release.

"Jacob, I love you." she said, it was the first time she had said those three words to me and I had been wanting to say it since the first day we were together.

"I love you more, my Bella." I said kissing her once again. We continued to kissed, lick and fondle each other until Bella laid back and pulled me on top of her, arching her back so that I had the perfect view of her beautiful hills. "More" she moaned as I continued to lick and suck on each of her breasts while rubbing my hands up and down her sides. She rubbed her hands over my chest and stomach and ran her fingers along my waist band.

"Get rid of these" she whispered as she tugged on my jeans. I happily obliged, sliding them over my hips so that I was only there in my boxers which were getting tighter and tighter the more we fooled around. She unbuttoned her pants and slid them over her hips showing her black lace boy shorts that barely covered her lady part. As I kissed down her stomach I ran my fingers along inside of her thighs and panties causing her to shiver beneath my touch. I gently pushed the offending fabric to the side to see her sweet woman hood. I used a finger to gently flick her clit as she moaned and squirmed beneath me.

I swooped down and took her mound into my mouth causing her to cry out in pleasure. I continued to lick and suck until she was basically putty at my feet. She ran her hands through my hair and pulled my head up to look at her.

"Make love to me Jacob." she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she bit her lips sexily almost making me come undone right then.

I slid her panties off of her hips and threw them to the side and did the same with my boxers. When she saw my boys for the first time her eyes grew wide. I looked in my pants to see if I had any protections and instantly cursed.

"FUCK!" I said.

"What is it baby?" Bella asked.

"I don't have any protection." I said.

"It's ok, baby, just pull out right before." she said pulling me back down on top of her taking me mouth into hers. I rubbed the head of my cock against her warmth before pushing it inside of her. She winced a bit in pain and I stopped and looked at her, this was her first time.

"Babe, are you ok? Do you want me to stop?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"No, baby. Keep going." she whimpered. I leaned down to kiss her once again and plunged deeper inside of her. I waited a second to give her a chance to adjust to my size before I picked up speed. She was so warm and so tight I didn't know how long I was going to last before I exploded. I had been waiting so long for this. I continued to thrust in and out of her picking up speed.

"MM Jake, I'm gonna..I'm gonna…"she panted arching her back as she neared her climax. She screamed out my name as she clenched around me. I continued to thrust as I neared my climax and I could tell she was getting close to another one. I wanted to ride it out until she had hers again but I didn't know how much longer I was going to last.

"Keep going, baby. Keep going, I'm so close." she moaned.

"MM Me too baby, me too, I don't know I don't know how much longer I can hold out." I said between thrusts. I felt my released building up at the end of my cock and I started to pull out of her "Baby, I have to pull out, I have to…" I said and that's when it happened. Bella wrapped her legs around me pulling me deeper into her and I felt her clench around me and I lost it. I didn't even stand a chance of pulling out. I stayed inside her and rode it out and my god I never thought I would STOP going inside of her. FUCK! How could I be so stupid? I prayed to god that things were ok and that she was on the pill or something.

"Oh shit!" I said when I finally pulled out of her.

"What is it baby?" she asked propping up on her elbows to look at me.

"I um…I kind of…I kind of went inside of you." I said.

"Oh!" she said her eyes getting wide and she a smile spread across her face "Get over here, you."

I looked at her confused as hell as to why she was smiling. She pulled me back on top of her, evidently she didn't get just what this could mean for us because she started nibbling on my earlobe and I almost came undone again.

"Bella…baby…you need to stop! If we keep this up, your Dad is going to kill me for knocking up his daughter." I said and she giggled.

"I'm on the pill, silly." she said with a giggle pulling me into her. We start to kiss again and the next thing I know we were wrapped up in each other again, making love with everything we had. We didn't stop until we saw headlights pulling into the front yard signaling that Chief Swan was home. We scrambled to get out clothes on. I helped her down from the tree house and we headed toward the house. I walked her to the door and kissed her good night before heading home. I was really loving Bella more and more with each passing day and tonight only added icing to the cake.


	10. Chapter 9

**What Hurts the Most**

**Author's Note: I just got off work and not very tired right this second so I figured I would add another chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy because things are fixing to start getting good as I draw closer to the end. Thank you all for your kind words, it makes me feel great to know so many of you have enjoyed this story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters nor do I own any song titles or lyrics that may be mentions herein. Also note, this story is for entertainment purposes only and is not intended to either offend or upset anyone. With that said, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

"_FUCK!" _I thought to myself the morning after Jacob and I made love for the first time. I had just gotten out of the shower and was getting ready for school when I noticed it. On my counter was my pill box for my birth control and according to my pills I hadn't remembered to take one since Friday…FRIDAY! Jacob and I made love last night and weren't exactly careful about it and here it is Monday and I am freaking the hell out. "How could I be so caught up that I forgot something so fucking important?" I mumbled to myself. I flushed Friday through Sunday down the toilet and took the one for Monday hoping and praying that it would work. That's about all I could do at that point.

I kept thinking to myself as I continued to get ready…was it worth it? My mind kept replying our night together over and over, the love in his eyes as he made love to me not once but twice. And even when he slipped up, which was partially my fault since he WAS trying to pull out when I decided to shove him in deeper, and was freaking out because of what happened, I could still see the love and devotion in his eyes amongst the fear and anxiety of the situation. I felt his relief when I told him I was on the pill, but FUCK! Why did I have to be so caught up in my world with Jacob to FORGET to take those damn things? But my mind repeated the question…Was it worth it? I could honestly at that point say YES, it was worth it. HE was worth it all. That boy was my entire world, he held my heart and soul in the palm of his hands.

When I finished getting ready I rushed downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast before calling out good bye to my mother. I was running late and Emmett, Edward and Alice had been texting me all morning to try to get me to hurry up so we wouldn't be late for school. They were all out in the car when I ran next door, book bag in one hand and toast in the other.

"Took you long enough, Swan." Emmett said with a grin on his face, his dimples shining.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was just lost in my own little world." I said beaming.

"Well, Well, Well." Alice said "Looks like SOMEONE got her cherry popped last night."

"W-What? How did you-?" I stammered.

"Girl, PLEASE! You are absolutely GLOWING!" she said "So, how was it?"

"It was AMAZING, Ali. Jacob was so passionate and loving all at the same time when we made love…we just couldn't get enough of each other." I said beaming even more.

"As happy as I am that you finally got some, Bella, I really don't want to hear how Black swings it." Emmett said with a laugh.

"Here Here" Edward added with a grin.

"UGH! Fine, Ali we will talk more later when you party pooper brothers aren't around." I said.

"Please, let's…" she said.

We drove across town to Forks High and parked in our usual spot. As usual, Jasper, Rosalie, Peter, Charlotte and Tanya were all waiting when we got there. As soon as I got out of the car Rosalie and Charlotte both commented on my post sex glow. What the hell is the deal with everyone saying I have a "glow"? What the hell did that mean anyway? Did I look different or something? I wasn't sure but as I went to each of my classes a lot of people continued to comment on it, including Angela when we were in our class together.

When I got to Music class with Edward, we weren't any closer to coming up with a song to sing than we had been 4 months ago and it was tearing at us both since the Showcase was about 2 months away. I just hadn't heard a song that inspired me enough and DAMN sure hadn't thought of any lyrics to write. I mean Edward had a killer composition I could EASILY turn into a song but the words left me.

"How are things with Black?" Edward asked when he noticed we were no closer to a song than we had been from the beginning.

"Things are GREAT with Jacob, I just really wish that my dad would back the fuck off." I said "He is always up our ass when he's home, Jacob and I can't actually be TOGETHER when he is there. For some reason, I get the feeling my Dad doesn't like Jake very much and I just don't get WHY!"

That was another thing that had been going on in my world, my father. He was being especially overprotective lately and I couldn't understand why. When Jake was around he stayed up our ass the entire time, but pretended to be polite and everything toward him but as soon as he left we always ended up in an argument about him being "bad news" or about me "spending too much time with that boy". I just didn't get it!

"Well, love, you have to understand that you are his only daughter and I guess he may feel like he is losing you because you are so close to Jacob. He senses that you are drifting away from being 'Daddy's Little Girl' and turning into a young woman in love." Edward said.

"I understand all that and I AM a young woman in love, Jake is my entire world, but Eddie, My dad is my Dad and I will ALWAYS be Daddy's Little Girl until the day I die. I wish he could see that and just let me live my life and make my own mistakes." I said.

"Maybe he will some day, But love you are still young. Don't rush it." he said.

"I know, I know. And I am not trying to, it's just I didn't expect to fall in love with Jacob as quickly as I have. I mean, yeah I told him I loved him last night but he just doesn't know that he is my entire world, my future, my reason for BEING." I said.

"Then maybe you should tell Jake that, and your Dad." Edward said and as usual, he was right. The final bell of the day rang and we headed home for the day. When I got there Jacob was waiting in his Corvette for me.

"Hey there Beautiful, want to go for a ride?" he said with a ride.

"Yeah, let me go put my things away and tell my Mom where I am." I said.

"OK, baby. I will be here when you get back." he said giving me a light peck on the lips before I disappeared into the house. I threw my books in my room and yelled to my mother that I was going out with Jacob before hopping in the car.

We drove a while hand in hand until we arrived in La Push at First Beach, where we first met. Jacob's friends, Quil, Embry and Seth, were all playing around in the water when we arrived. We walked out into the sand hand in hand and when they spotted us they ran over.

"Bella, how the hell have you been?" Embry said giving me a hug and spinning me around.

"Long time no see!" Seth joked.

"Hey Embry, Seth, Quil." I said with a smile giving each of them a hug "I know it's been a while but things have been, well, crazy the past couple of months."

"Tell me about it!" Quil said rolling his eyes.

"It's good to have you back Bella, Jake here NEVER stops talking about you." Embry said.

"All good I hope." I said looking at my man who smiled back at me my big beautiful Jacob smile. That smile made me melt every time I saw it, it also made me want to go take him down the beach a ways and have my way with him. We hung around with the boys for a while and then headed to Sam and Emily's to get ready for the bonfire that night. Sam and Emily were celebrating their engagement.

As we huddled around the bonfire talking, eating and just having a good time that night I kept glancing over at Jacob who had not kept his eyes or his hands off of me all night. With each touch and each look I was wanting him more and more. Jared and Paul started playing some music and people started dancing. Jacob asked me if I wanted to and I happily obliged. We started dancing and grinding on each other and I could feel his erection pressing into my back. I knew then I had to have him. I turned around and whispered in his ear. "I want you so bad right now." He licked his lips and smile that sexy Jacob smile I loved so much and took my hand as we snuck away from the crowd, heading down the beach a ways until we found a spot we were sure no one would see us.

"I didn't know how much longer I could take it baby" I said frantically stripping my clothes off.

"Oh I know, I have wanted you all night, babe." he said doing the same. When we were both completely naked our lips crashed into each other and I pushed him back into the sand so that I could take control. He reached over to his pants and pulled out a little foil package containing a condom and slid it on his massive shaft before our lips crashed together again.

"Babe, are you…"he started to say before I slid him inside of me slamming down on him and making him moan loudly. "Damn, babe!"

I continued to grind and bounce on his massive erection like I had read to do so many times in Cosmo magazine. With every inch I took of him we both moaned louder and louder. I continued to bounce and grind on him as I neared my climax.

"Damn, babe, you keep it up I'm gonna come." Jacob moaned.

"Me too baby, me too." I panted. I continued riding him like a horse until we both hit our peaks at the same time. I arched my back and screamed out his name before collapsing on his chest trying to catch my breath.

"That was…Damn, babe that was amazing!" Jacob said.

"I love you Jacob Black." I said kissing him.

"I love you more Bella Swan." he said kissing me back.

We put our clothes on and headed back toward the party only to hear everyone clapping, whooping and hollering when we came into view. What the hell?

"Way to go man!" Embry said slapping Jacob on the shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked him.

"Dude, we heard you all the way over here!" Quil said. I guess I blushed bright red because they both laughed. We chilled with the boys for a while longer before finally heading home. Jacob walked me to the front door and kissed me good night. And a good night it was.


	11. Chapter 10

**What Hurts The Most**

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long but between work and Easter I have been busy. Thank you for the reviews. As I said in the previous Chapter, this story will not go on for much longer as it was not intended to be a long story to begin with. I have another story in the works that will be a three part deal with Jasper and Alice. I hope you are enjoying this one as much as I have been enjoying writing it. Please feel free to check out my other stories as well. This will be a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or any songs or song lyrics mentioned herein. This story is solely for entertainment purposes only and is not intended to upset or offend anyone.**

**Chapter 10**

**Jacob's POV**

It's been about a month since Bella and I made love for the first time and since then we haven't been able to keep our hands of each other. We snuck in lovemaking sessions as often as we could without Charlie finding out.

Speaking of Charlie, that man really has it in for me and I have no clue why. I figured it was because I was dating his only daughter but now I'm not so sure. He and my dad seemed to be on good terms so I had no clue what was going on with him. Come to think of it, he had been extra ornery lately and I had no clue why but then again it could be because of Bella. Maybe he sensed something I didn't.

Bella, God I loved that girl with all of my heart and soul! I have told her that every chance I got and she's told me she loved me but I get the feeling she is holding back a lot though I am not sure why. The past week, however, she had been acting really strange and I had no clue why. We never fought or argued and I tried my best to keep her happy but here lately she has been to distant that I had to try extra hard at it.

I asked Alice and Angie what was going on with her since they were her best friends but it seems she was just as closed off with them as she was me. I decided to finally talk to her about what was bothering her that weekend. Friday morning I decided to send her a text message while we were in school to see if she wanted to go out that night.

"_Hey Beautiful, How is your day going so far? ~J"_

She was quick to text back the standard fine, so I went for it.

"_Would you like to go to our cliff tonight? I can pick you up after school. ~J"_

I figured that the promise of going to our favorite cliff in La Push would be enough to get her to say yes.

"_I'm sorry, baby, Alice and I had plans to go shopping tonight. Can we do it tomorrow? I love you! ~B"_

I knew then that something was up because normally it would take Alice pulling her teeth to make Bella go out shopping with her so I dug deeper.

"_OW! Babe, that hurt. I'm going to miss you tonight. Are you sure everything's ok? You've been off lately. ~J"_

I was fearing the worst when I got the next text.

"_Everything is fine, I just have a lot on my mind right now is all. But don't worry WE are ok…or at least I hope we will be. ~B"_

Now what the hell was that supposed to mean, "or at least I hope we will be". That phrase alone had be worried shitless that what we had would soon be over. I loved Bella too much to let that happen without a fight. I decided to ask for back up after I sent one final text.

"_What do you mean? ~j"_

"_I'll talk to you about it later, baby. I have to go the teacher is staring me down. ~B"_

The phrases "at least I hope we will be" and "I'll talk to you about it later" were stuck in my head for the rest of the day and it was driving me insane. I headed to Embry's house after school to see what he made of it all and to ask for help finding out what was going on.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" Embry answered.

"Hey Fucker, why didn't you come to school today?" I asked.

"My mom needed me here, so she called me in sick." he said "What's up?"

"Bells has been really distant here lately and when I asked her if everything was ok today she said she had a lot on her mind but that we were ok and then she said or at least I hope we will be. When I asked her what she meant she said she would talk to me about it later and that she had to go. Not to mention she is totally blowing me off to go shopping with Alice…something she NEVER does unless Alice forces her to play Bella Barbie." I said "What do you think, man?"

"I doubt it's anything bad man, Bella loves you more than you know. It's written all over her face. I wouldn't sweat it until you talk to her." Embry said, always the level headed one.

"You're probably right. I guess I just jumped the gun." I said.

"Ya think?" Embry said and I punched him playfully. We started wrestling around a bit when I got a call on my cell phone from Bella.

"Well Hello Beautiful, I was just thinking about you." I said.

"I was thinking about you too." she said "Do you think you can come over here Sunday before my Dad gets home? I really need to talk to you."

"I can come over now if you would like." I said.

"No, Sunday. I am still out with Alice and Rose. I am just going to hand with them tonight. Tomorrow I have to do the family thing. So Sunday, please." she said, she sounded like she was trying not to cry.

"Babe, is everything ok? You sound upset." I said.

"No, everything is fine. I promise it's fine…or it will be. But hey, I have to go they are calling our name at the spa. I love you." she said.

"I love you more." I said and she hung up quickly instead of lingering like she normally did. Something was up and I intended to find out what.


	12. Chapter 11

**What hurts the Most**

**Author's Note: Ok ladies and gentlemen, here goes one of my last 3 chapters before the epilogue. I hate to cut it short but hey, it has to end sometime.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight nor do I own any songs or song titles here in. With that say, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

This week was hell for me and I'm sure that Jacob thinks there is something wrong with us but that couldn't be further from the truth. No, it's the wait game that is pestering the shit out of me. Here I am, a week late for my period and it doesn't seem like it's ever going to come. Stupid Bella! Why'd I have to go and forget my pills, now my father is going to kill me! And what will Jake think if I AM in fact pregnant?

I had distanced myself from Jacob emotionally so that he wouldn't catch on that inside I was trembling with fear. I still hadn't told him what he meant to me and now I am keeping more secrets, that's not a way to have and keep a relationship. It's about being open and honest, like Jake had been with me. Why couldn't I just return the favor? I guess it is because I was scared that if I put my feelings out there and told Jake that I was 100% madly in love with him and didn't see anyone but him in my future, that I was going to get hurt. Young loves rarely last, my parents and Jacob's parents were the exception to the rule. I was afraid to tell Jake that I may be pregnant because well, he had so many plans for his future, like going to college and starting his own auto shop, to have to deal with being a Dad at 16. It was a lot to think about.

Friday at school Jacob sent me a text message asking if everything was ok and I wanted to scream it all to him right then but I would've rather done it face to face than through text. He asked if I wanted to go to our cliff in La Push and I said no, I was going shopping with Alice. OK so that was a lie but I did plan on getting the help of Alice and Rose that afternoon, picking out a pregnancy test and using Alice's house to find out.

After school I pulled Alice and Rose to the side to talk to them about my situation.

"What's up girl?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, what's going on? You've seemed kind of off this past week. Are things ok with Jake?" Alice asked.

"Things are great with Jake, or at least I hope they will be. I have had a lot on my mind. Like when to tell Jake that he is my everything. Sure I tell him I love him all the time but he has no clue how deep it goes." I said.

"Girl don't stress that! That boy is in love with you." Rose said.

"Why do I get the feeling it's something else?" Alice said.

"Well it is actually and it scares me shitless to admit it because I know my Dad is going to kill me and definitely kill Jake. You know our first time together?" I asked and they both nodded "Well he didn't have a condom so we were just going to pull out before he um went, right? Well um…he didn't. I mean he tried to but I was so into it I kind of um made him stay in me."

"Oh well that's no big deal, you are on the pill right?" Rose asked and I slowly nodded.

"Um yeah…but I hadn't taken it all weekend. I forgot too, I guess I was just so wrapped up in Jake that I forgot it." I said.

"WOW!" Rose said.

"Yeah, well um…I am about a week late now." I said.

"Late as in how?" Alice asked.

"Her period, Ali…her period." Rose said "Oh shit, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know! I was hoping you two could help me because I am scared shitless to find out and I am even more scared that if I AM what Charlie is going to do and how Jake is going to react." I said.

"Girl, we can help you with that. Let's go." Alice said. We all piled into our cars and Rose followed us back to Alice's house. When we got there we all got into Rose's car and headed into Port Angeles to a pharmacy there. We could have gone to the one in Forks but I was scared shitless someone would run back and tell Charlie. I didn't need that shit on top of it all. When we got at least one of every kind of pregnancy test out we headed back to Alice's and up to the bathroom I went. I was thankful that Alice had a private bathroom so no one would come in and see what was going on.

I paced back and forth in Alice's room and it drove them both so insane that they finally forced me to sit down and they held me there until the timer went off. When it did I started to jump up but Rose forced me back down and Alice went to check. She came back in with her serious face on and my stomach dropped and I held my breath.

"Do you want the good news or the potentially bad news?" she asked.

"Good news?" I said worried.

"Well every single test in there said the same thing." she said with a laugh.

"OK…now the potentially bad?" I asked.

"They were all positive." she said and that's when I broke down crying hysterically. I sent Jake a text message for him to come by Sunday before Charlie got home. I had to deal with the parents on Saturday. God, it scared me shitless to do so but it had to be done. I was freaking out when Rose stopped me.

"Bella, my mom is a nurse at the clinic over in Port Angeles. Those tests are sometimes wrong, I can call her and get you in this afternoon to have a doctor confirm it if you want me to." she said and I slowly nodded before she called her mom and her mom said to come right away since they were slow at the moment. I sobbed all the way to Port Angeles and tried to put my game face on as Alice, Rose and I walked into the back together. Rose's mom drew my blood and had me pee in a cup before taking me into a room to wait for Dr. Walters to come in. I held my breath fearing the worst when a short balding man with a lab coat on walked in carrying a clipboard.

"Bella Swan?" he asked and I nodded. He extended his hand and said "I'm Dr. Walters. I have the results back from your pregnancy tests and it's confirmed you are in fact pregnant. Now based on when you last period was, that puts you around 5 weeks."

"5 Weeks?" I said beginning to sob again.

"Yes ma'am." he said "Now we do have options for ladies as young as yourself that we need to talk about if you decide you don't want to keep this baby. There's the option of abortion, which we can do here, and there's also the option of adoption after you carry the baby to term." I weighed both options and it was then I realized that I just couldn't live with the regret of either killing or giving away a baby that Jacob and I made in a moment of passion and love. I had a lot of thinking to do as to how I would tell everyone but my mind was made up on the issue as to whether to keep the baby or not.

"I don't know how everyone is going to react and they may try to make me change my mind but with all do respect Dr. Walters, I think I want to keep this baby." I said and I saw both Alice and Rose's jaws drop out of my peripheral vision. The doctor and I chatted about setting up a time to come in to start prenatal care and I told him I would let him know if I decided to come to him or go elsewhere and we left.

The ride home was awkwardly silent when it came to Rose and Alice but I guess everything was just sinking in for them, the fact that their friend…me, Bella Swan…was pregnant at 16 and had no intention of giving the baby up for adoption or opting for abortion. No one said a word until we hit Forks and it was Rose that finally broke the silence.

"Bella, are you absolutely SURE you want to keep this baby? You are so young, I would hate for you to miss out on your future by being tied down by a baby." she said.

"I haven't been more sure about anything in my life. I thought about it as we were talking and I just couldn't do that to a baby that was made out of love and passion. Yes, he or she was a slip up as far as timing and responsibility is concerned but they don't deserve to be punished because Mommy and Daddy didn't wrap it up. Besides women do it all the time, have kids and still fulfill their dreams." I said.

"Girl, you know Rose and I will both help and support you 100% in all this." Alice said.

"Definitely, it's a shock but if you need us let us know." Rose said.

"I will. I do need another favor. I don't want to face the parents tonight. Can I stay with you Ali?" I asked and Alice nodded as we pulled into her driveway. When we walked in I turned to Rose and whispered to her to tell her mom not to say anything, she nodded and send a text to her mom. Thank the lord she agreed. Carlisle and Esme knew something was up when we walked into the living room.

"Mom, Dad, Bella is staying with me tonight." Alice said.

"That's fine princess." Carlisle said.

"Bella, is everything ok?" Esme asked.

"Y-Yes. It's fine, or it will be." I said.

"Not trying to be rude or anything but are you pregnant Bella?" Carlisle asked and I froze right there. How did he know? I immediately put my head down.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I have been a doctor for a long time, I notice these things. I have actually noticed it for a couple of weeks now but I was afraid to approach the subject. Beside, I have three children, remember?" he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah." I said ashamed.

"Sweetie, it's nothing to be ashamed about." Esme said getting up and wrapping her arms around me. "Yes, the timing is off, but a baby is a wonderful gift. And judging by what you and Jacob have, it was made out of love and will be loved by you both. If your parent don't agree, as I know how Charlie is, then you are always welcome here and I'm sure Carlisle will agree that we will help and support you as much as we can."

"Thank you, Esme. Thank you Carlisle." I said hugging them both. That's when we heard Edward and Emmett behind us.

"You're pregnant Belly?" Emmett boomed behind us startling me. I immediately put my head back down and nodded.

"Does Jacob know?" Edward asked coming to sit beside me. He was truly one of my best guy friends besides Jake and Embry. I shook my head no trying not to cry again.

"I just found out." I said and as soon as I opened my mouth the flood gate opened and I started crying hysterically. Edward wrapped him arms around me whispering that it would be all right. The rest of the night went like that and I was truly dreading tomorrow when I had to tell Charlie and Renee.


	13. Chapter 12

**What hurts the Most**

**Author's Note: I am going to continue this from Bella's Point of View as we are drawing closer to the end. There will be one chapter after this and then the epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have. Please keep a watch on my posts in the Alice and Jasper section for I will be posting my three part series soon. The first will be called "I'm Moving On", the second "The Words I couldn't Say" and the final one will be all "Pulling it all Together".**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight Related and the songs and lyrics are also not mine. This is for entertainment purposes only and is not intended to upset or offend anyone and no copyright infringement is intended. With that said, enjoy.**

**Ch 12**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning dreading the talk I had to go next door and have with my parents. I dreaded even more the reaction that Charlie was bound to have being he was already extremely overprotective when it came to Jacob and I. He was going to hit the roof.

After getting up and throwing on some clothes that Alice had picked out for me I started to head downstairs. That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks, morning sickness. I ran to the bathroom and spilled the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I sat there hugging the toilet for a few minutes before the nausea finally subsided and I walked downstairs.

Carlisle and Esme were cooking breakfast and I could smell bacon frying in the frying pan. Now normally I loved the smell of bacon but evidently this baby didn't because I took off yet again to the bathroom to get sick. Ugh! I was going to hate morning sickness. I forced myself to eat something and keep it down before we talked about how today would go.

"So, how are you going to tell Charlie and Renee?" Edward asked taking a bite of bacon.

"I am not sure yet, I have found it is best to just come straight out with it when it comes to my Dad. I have a feeling my mom is going to be more disappointed than mad, my dad? He's going to go on a freaking rampage." I said.

"Just know that we are here if you need us Bella." Carlisle said.

"Thanks Carlisle, I really appreciate all you are doing to help me." I said.

"It's no problem dear." Esme said "You have become like a daughter to us we will do anything in the world for our children."

"Thank you Esme, that means a lot to me." I said hugging them all before I took a deep breath and headed next door. I was holding my breath by the time I got to my yard and saw Charlie's cruiser sitting in the driveway. He evidently had the day off and I was hoping to have some time with my mother before this shit storm went down.

When I walked in I was immediately called into the living room. I was welcomed by my mother and father who looked distraught about something.

"Have a seat" my father said sternly.

"What's wrong Daddy?" I asked.

"That's what we were wondering." he said. "Is there anything you would like to tell us?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well I got a call from a buddy of mine over in Port Angeles, works for the PD there. Imagine my surprise when he called to tell me that my DAUGHTER was in the pharmacy buying pregnancy tests." he said. I immediately froze as he and mom stared at me waiting for an answer.

"That's what I was going to tell you today." I said "I'm um I'm pregnant."

"By that Black boy no doubt." Dad said.

"Please leave Jacob out of this." I pleaded with my father.

"How do you expect me to keep him out of this when he got my ONLY daughter pregnant? No strike that…got my only SIXTEEN YEAR OLD daughter pregnant?" he said beginning to raise her voice.

"Daddy..I'm.." I started but he held his hand up to stop me.

"Stop just stop! What do you intend to do with this baby because I sure as hell am not raising it!" he said.

"Daddy I…" he cut me off again.

"Daddy nothing. You have two options here. You either get rid of this baby or you find someone to look after it when you are at school." he said.

"Well I am keeping this baby, and I already have someone to help me watch him or her while I am at school." I said.

"You are not to see that boy anymore, do you understand me? And if I catch him up at my house you are not going to like what I will do to him." he said.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Now get out of my sight, I need to be alone right now." he said disgusted. I ran up to my room and started bawling my eyes out. Two down, one to go.


	14. Chapter 13

**What Hurts the Most **

**Author's Note: I love it when I leave people on the edge…wondering what the..? Thank you all for the reviews…I really have nothing else to say other than on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related and the songs and lyrics are not mine so no copyright infringement is intended. Also, this story and all of my stories are for entertainment purposes only and are not intended to upset or offend anyone. With that said, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV**

I sat in my room for the remainder of the evening crying my eyes out. There was no way in HELL Charlie was keeping me from Jacob. Never! Jacob was the love of my life and the father of my child and I would be damned if I let Charlie take that away from us. And I would be damned if Charlie were to keep Jacob from his child. It would be unfair to all three of us if he weren't involved. I had to see him. I knew I had about 2 hours before Charlie and Renee would come up to bed and check on me so I snuck out my window and ran next door to the Cullen house. Carlisle answered the door on the first knock.

"Bella, what brings you here?" he asked with a smile.

"I need Alice or Edward's help. Dad is trying to force me to never see Jacob again, I have to go see him. He deserves to know about his baby." I said.

"Come in, come in. Alice is over at Jasper's but I am sure that Edward would help." he said. I walked inside as he went upstairs to get Edward. They both walked downstairs a few minutes later.

"Hey love. What's wrong?" Edward asked rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you up Eddie. I really am but I need to see Jacob. Charlie is trying to make me stop seeing him…I just can't do that." I said.

"OK Well let me get my keys and we will go. How much time do we have?" he asked.

"2 hours before they normally come check on me." I said. He ran upstairs and grabbed his keys before we headed out to his Volvo and sped to La Push. I called Jacob on the way and he was outside waiting for me when Edward and I arrived. Edward shouted his hello to Jacob before driving off. I walked over to Jacob.

"Bells, what's wrong babe?" he said pulling me into his arms.

"Charlie and I got into a fight and he doesn't want me to see you anymore. I can't…I can't do that." I said starting to cry.

"Does he know you are here?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, I snuck out and went to the Cullens' house. Carlisle had Edward drive me here. I swear they are so supportive even though my parents are not." I said and he pulled me closer.

"It's ok babe, you're here now! I'm here. How much time do we have?" he asked.

"We have an hour." I said.

"Well then come on, let's start heading back. We will park when we get close to you house and talk about that fight." he said kissing my forehead "I don't want Charlie sending out the search party."

"OK" I sobbed as we walked to his Corvette and hopped in. We made it to Forks with 30 minutes to spare. He hit the lights before we got to my house and parked in front of the house. We sat there in silence just holding each other. Jacob leaned up and kissed me. I knew I should tell him but this moment was just so perfect, I didn't want to ruin it.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"The future." I said.

"What about the future?" he asked and I sat up to look at him.

"What do you see when you think about the future?" I asked.

"I see you. What do you see?" he asked and before I could answer or even tell him about the baby Charlie came charging out of the house toward the car.

"Bella get out NOW!" he yelled.

"I love you Jacob." I said giving him a quick kiss before jumping out of the car before Dad could come over and do any bodily harm to Jacob.

"I love you too Bells." he yelled. I ran toward my dad.

"Daddy NO! Leave him alone." I said trying to hold my father back, he was seething. "Leave him ALONE! I went to HIM!"

"Jacob Black you had better leave NOW and never come back or you will not like what happens!" My father yelled at Jacob and Jacob, clearly upset at what all had unfolded, took off down the road, squealing tires as he did. My father turned to me and pointed to the door. "Inside NOW young lady!"

"Daddy! Why did you send him away?" I yelled at him.

"That BOY got my daughter pregnant…he's bad news. It's for your own good!" he yelled back. I stomped into the house slamming the door in Charlie's face as I did. I was pissed. I was pissed he ruined it before I could tell Jacob about the baby, I was pissed that he ran him off, most of all I was just PISSED!

"Bella, what happened honey?" My mother called.

" Ask your HUSBAND!" I screamed as I ran up the stairs and collapsed on my bed in a fit of tears.

Hours passed and I was still laying there crying my eyes out when I heard my dad's pager go off saying that he was needed. I didn't hear what the call was but I heard my father call the dispatcher back. I only heard bits and pieces before Charlie took off out of the house in his uniform. I had a bad feeling but I didn't want to worry too much into it.

My dad was gone for hours and I found myself nodding off and falling asleep. When I woke up, daylight shined through the window lighting up the room. I yawned and stretched before getting dressed and heading downstairs. I had no intention of being around my family at all, I was just going to grab some food and head back up and be alone. That's all I wanted to be if I didn't have Jacob. He was the only one I lived and breathed for besides the baby that I was carrying. I found my mother in the kitchen crying when I got downstairs.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I just got a call from your father and well…I think it is best that he told you when he gets here." she sniffled and I nodded before grabbing my food and heading back into my room.

Things were silent around the house for a few hours more before there was a knock at the door. I yelled for the person to come in and I was greeted with the sight of my father, mother and Edward and Alice. I couldn't figure out what they were there for and I felt my stomach drop when they both came over and sat on the bed on each side of me. My two best friends. I feared the worst when I saw that my mother could not stop crying. I looked at Edward and Alice and they two were red eyed from obviously crying. I swallowed hard before finally speaking.

"W-what's going on?" I asked suddenly unable to speak.

"I got paged into work last night for a car accident. Apparently the driver swerved to keep from hitting something in the road and flipped the car multiple times before landing into the ravine." Charlie started.

"O-OK?" I said not living where this was going.

"When I got there I saw that it was a red Corvette." he said and my stomach dropped and I suddenly felt sick.

"T-That's Jake's car." I stammered and he nodded.

"They transported him to the hospital." he said and hesitated to say anything else. It was like he was battling with himself.

"Is he ok? Please take me to him!" I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"Bells, he…his heart stopped on the way to the hospital." Dad said and I stopped breathing.

"Please tell me they got him back! PLEASE! I can't live without him…My baby can't live without their daddy! He didn't even know he was going to be a daddy yet!" I said beginning to sob.

"Bells, Carlisle tried all he could but it was too late. He was already gone." Charlie said fighting back tears.

"NOOO!" I screamed falling into a fit of tears. Edward and Alice, who were also crying, wrapped their arms around me to try to comfort me. That's when the anger of it all hit me full force! "YOU DID THIS! YOU SENT HIM AWAY!" I screamed lunging at my father. He caught me and held me close as I pounded into his chest with my fists. "TELL ME! TELL ME YOU HATE HIM!" I scream "TELL ME!". I fell to the floor in my father's arms crying hysterically.

"He'll never know what he meant to me! He'll never know his child! I never got to tell him and now he's gone! HE'S GONE! GONE! Because you couldn't stand me to be happy!" I said hitting him again. I collapsed into my father's chest and cried. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I cried until I got physically sick causing me to cry even more.

That night Edward and Alice stayed with me, one on each side of me, holding me until I finally drifted off to a restless sleep. I tossed and turned the entire night having nightmare after nightmare of my love's demise. I couldn't believe he was gone. It killed me inside to know that he would never know how I felt, he would never know the truth about the baby.

The next day I was so out of it that the world could explode and I would welcome it so that I would have the chance to see my love again. I cried the entire day, I only ate when Edward and Alice force fed me. I stayed in the house until the funeral. That was the biggest day I dreaded more than anything.


	15. Epoilogue

**What Hurts the Most**

**Author's Note: I know the last chapter was sad but unfortunately that's how I intended it to be. Now I am going to the epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have and be sure to watch for any new stories I post. I will be doing a Jasper/Alice Trilogy that will be Jasper/Alice to begin with then Jasper/OC and Alice/OC.**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything and you know this is all for fun.**

**Epilogue**

**1 Year Later**

**Bella's POV**

Trying to find a way to live without Jacob was hard but as the child we made together grew inside of me I knew that I would always have a piece of him in my son or daughter. When I had our little boy it was as if Jacob were in there with me the entire time cheering me on. I named our little boy Jayden and with the permission of Billy I gave him his father's last name of Black.

Here we are a year after the day I found out the love of my life was gone visiting his grave on the anniversary of his death and I was at a loss for words. Little Jayden was asleep in my arms as tears spilled from my eyes.

"Jacob, I'm sorry I haven't come here since your funeral, I really didn't know what to say or do now that you are gone. I wanted so badly for you to know and meet your son, he looks just like you. And I never got the chance to answer the question you asked me before you left that night…I saw you. I ALWAYS saw you." I said crying as I laid the flowers I had on his grave, leaning in to kiss the picture of him on the headstone. "I love you Jacob Black."

I drove away from the cemetery and a sense of peace washed over me. I pulled into the house that I now shared with Alice, Edward, Emmett and their significant others. I swear If it weren't for their support after Jacob died, I may have died along with him. They kept me focused on the little Jacob that I was laying in the crib in my room. I would forever be thankful for that. And as I looked at my sleeping child, All I could think was that I would always see Jacob in Jayden and it made me smile to know that I never had to live without him.

The End


End file.
